Janeway and Chakotay oneshots
by Aerilon452
Summary: These are a series of Janeway and Chakotay one shots. Here is for all the stuff they never got to say.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Janeway and Chakotay…… Nope still don't own them

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Janeway and Chakotay…. Nope still don't own them.

Kathryn sat on her couch and watched Chakotay fix her replicator. The glorified toaster had bested her again. She was in the process of fixing it when Chakotay walked in. He started to laugh when she tossed one of the pieces behind her and nearly hit Chakotay. He had set down the bottle of wine and told her to move out of the way.

"Are you finished yet?" Kathryn asked walking over to where he sat.

"Almost, just wait." Chakotay put the last piece where it belonged and replaced the housing. "Just out of curiosity, did you call it a 'Glorified Toaster' again?" he asked and Kathryn mumbled something about the Replicator hating her.

Later after their dinner was finished they sat together and watched the stars. Things between then had just gotten back to normal. The whole Kashyk thing had been a testing point between them and they had passed by the skin of their teeth. She had wanted to ask him something but Kathryn wasn't really sure how to phrase it.

"Something on your mind?" Chakotay whispered.

"Something yes? I don't know how to phrase a question though." Kathryn replied. She turned to look at Chakotay who was sitting in the chair next to the couch like he always did. He tilted his head to the side and waited for her to continue. Always ready to listen, Chakotay proved a wonderful sounding board for Kathryn over the years they had known each other.

"What's on your mind?" Chakotay asked.

"Well, that would be an excellent question for which I do not have an answer." Kathryn offered one of her half smiles and in return Chakotay flashed his dimpled smile.

"Do you have to do that?" Kathryn asked and refused to get swept up in his smile.

"What?" he whispered.

"That smile. It's dangerous you know?"

"So I've been told." Chakotay replied and rested his forehead against his fist.

Kathryn just chuckled and turned back to the window. When ever she had trouble thinking the stars offered clarity but that clarity was far from her grasp tonight. The clarity came when she was alone but tonight Chakotay was here with her and she didn't know how to ask him what she needed to know.

"How about you just talk?" Chakotay offered.

"I wanted to know how you felt about what I had to do about Kashyk."

Chakotay got all serious and the humor drained from his eyes. "I hated that you worked so closely with him. It made me crazy and I know I have no right to feel this way but I wanted..." Chakotay couldn't finish. He even had to look away from Kathryn.

Kathryn rose form the couch and stood in front of her First Officer and friend. She reached out her hand t touch his shoulder and was surprised when Chakotay rose and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him in return. Chakotay had been the one person who tied her heart up in knots.

"This has been a crazy time." Kathryn said as Chakotay pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Kathryn echoed because she didn't know what to say. So instead she sat back down on the couch and offered the seat next to her. He did so and wrapped one arm around her bringing Kathryn close to his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Chakotay rested his cheek on the top of Kathryn's head while he rubbed his hand up and down her left arm. 'This was worth the wait' Chakotay thought and was content to sit there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Janeway and Chakotay…… Nope still don't own them

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Janeway and Chakotay…. Nope still don't own them.

Kathryn quietly walked into the holodeck to watch Chakotay again. The first time it was by accident. She had wanted to lose herself in some mindless program when she saw one was running and decided to see who was in it. There she found Chakotay in all his glory. He was fighting a Cardassian who looked a little worse for ware and Chakotay didn't seem to have a scratch on him. The second time she reasoned that it was because she wanted to see what alien he fought next. He was going a few rounds with another human and he was taking a good beating. But Chakotay was bound and determined to win. He looked delicious to the eye. Kathryn had to get out of there before she did something that was very un-captain like. Then the third time came around and she stayed to see if he had won. If she wasn't careful she would have forgotten herself and followed him into the shower. This time she wanted to see him again. He was a sight to behold when he was like this. The way his muscles moved under his clothes had her mouth watering. While she continued to watch she unconsciously licked her lips.

Chakotay had come to the holodeck to loosen up with his boxing program. He knew Kathryn was in the shadows watching him, so he tried not to smile too much. This was the third time this week. Not that he minded. Any time Kathryn came to watch him Chakotay some how did better with his bouts, but the trick was not letting her know that he knew she was watching him. It was exciting the first time he had sensed her watching him. Then the second time he purposefully used the showers in the hologym where he trained. Chakotay wanted to see if Kathryn would get brave and join him, but she didn't. Now she was back watching him again and he loved every minute of it. With a right and a left combo his opponent went down.

He heard Kathryn chuckle. When he turned around she was stepping into the light with one of her half smiles gracing her delicate mouth. Her hands were clasped behind her back and along with her smile there was a question lurking in her eyes. "You really like doing this?" Kathryn asked tilting her head the side.

"Yeah... I do." Chakotay panted and climbed out of the ring to stand in front of her.

"I'm all for physical exorcise but this seems barbaric." Kathryn replied and grabbed his towel before Chakotay could reach for it. She wiped at the sweat on his forehead and then she moved it down over his arms.

"I like it. Besides all men are barbarians to some degree or another, and I'm no better." Chakotay chuckled and flashed one of his dimpled smiles at her that had Kathryn going weak at the knees. It was shear force of will that kept her standing and being this close to Chakotay.

"You don't have to do this." Chakotay whispered and Kathryn dropped the towel. She brought her hands up to his and started to remove the gloves. Slowly and as careful as she could Kathryn took off his boxing gloves and removed the wrappings that protected his hands when he sparred She was careful not to hurt them any further. Many other times when he had come to the bridge the next morning with bruised knuckles so even though Kathryn had watched him she knew that his hands were sore underneath them.

"I want to. You do so much for me and I..." Kathryn started but Chakotay placed finger over her lips to silence her.

"You do plenty already." He whispered and ran his finger down her lips and over her chin. Chakotay let his finger trail over her jaw line and up to trace her left ear. Janeway twitched a little because just below where his finger was the sensitive spot. No other man in her life could have turned her on quite as much as Chakotay.

"I meant for you." Kathryn replied.

"Just being here with you is enough." Chakotay commented and cupped Kathryn's face in his sore hands.

"What would I do with out you?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know."

Kathryn closed her eyes and relished the feel of Chakotay's hands on her face. They couldn't be like this beyond the holodeck doors. Here they were just Kathryn and Chakotay, not Captain and Commander. She had often wondered what it would feel like if he held like he did now. The feel of him would be ingrained in her skin.

"I still don't see why you like getting all sweaty and beating the sense out of a holodeck character." Kathryn commented and smiled.

"Yeah, well I like."

"Getting all sweaty works for you. Let's face it Chakotay, you make it look good." Kathryn started to laugh when Chakotay backed away from her and tossed the towel at her. She caught it and laughed even harder. He came closer to her and smiled that dimpled smile at her. She went to him and did something she had never done before. Kathryn wrapped her arms around Chakotay's sweaty form and allowed her self to melt for a few minutes. He held onto her and savored the feel of her against him. There was nothing like it, but he knew it wouldn't last. When they stepped foot out of the holodeck doors they were the Captain and Commander again. For now in this moment they were two people trapped in each others gaze. The feeling was very nice.

Chakotay lightly brushed his lips to hers and nipped at her bottom lip. Kathryn couldn't help but moan softly. She wanted more of him but she had to take a step back from this before it got out of hand.

"Come on lets get something to eat. I think I can brave what Neelix made today." Chakotay laughed as Kathryn tossed the towel back at him and together they walked out of the holodeck and back to their lives. Kathryn had to be careful. It wasn't like her to lose control, but with Chakotay it was something she wanted to do more than anything. Yet it was something she couldn't do because she had a ship and a crew to manage. Whether she liked it or not Kathryn had to put herself last.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Janeway and Chakotay…… Nope still don't own them

Janeway sat in her ready room with a fresh cup of coffee. Starting out her morning with reports and coffee had a fresh headache starting to brew in her temples but she kept at it and soon she was down to about five reports left to read. What she wouldn't give for Chakotay's magic fingers right about now. Every now and then he would suggest that he ease her tension. It made her feel better every time and close to him just like they had been on New Earth. Kathryn pulled herself out of her thoughts and got back to her morning reports. She knew that the last one would be an over all report from her Commander. Taking a sip of her umpteenth cup of coffee she heard the chime sound and placed the cup back on the desk before saying, "enter." She knew it would be Chakotay. Some how she always knew.

"Good morning Captain." Chakotay beamed at her. She would ever know how he always seemed so chipper in the morning. It boggled her mind. Kathryn always needed at least three cups of coffee before she felt anything like a human being. She never used to be like this. It must have all started when she was in the academy. Pulling those all night cram sessions made her turn to coffee and ever since she had relied on it like a life line. 'Hell, I beat the Borg with coffee.' She thought and smiled.

"How do you do it?" Kathryn asked reaching for her coffee cup.

"Do what?" Chakotay asked adding an innocent smile.

"How are you so damn chipper in the morning?" Kathryn asked.

"Well, for one I don't drink poison and for two I think about seeing you in the morning. Brightens me right up." Chakotay smiled that dimpled smile that had Kathryn's heart rate going to warp.

"This isn't poison, it's essential for the survival of the ships Captain." Kathryn said and was about to take a sip when Chakotay flicked the rim of her cup.

"Nice cover." He said and sat down in front of her.

"I know I've been working on it all morning." Kathryn smiled back but closed her eyes as the pain in her temples throbbed to life. With her left hand Kathryn dug her fingers into her temple trying to relieve to tension.

Chakotay rose from his seat and walked behind Kathryn moving her hand down from her temple he set to work on easing the pain from her head. It seemed to her that only his fingers could take away her pain. He pulled her gently back so she could lean her head back and allow him better access to her temples.

First he started out with gentle circles and Kathryn relaxed a little. Then he used his thumbs and repeated a single line from just above her eyebrows back to her temple. From where he was standing Chakotay could see her bite her bottom lip and he heard her issue a low moan. He smiled to himself and continued his work. Tending to his Captain wasn't exactly what a first officer should do but he had made it a point to do so since she insisted on giving so much of herself for the ship and the crew's welfare. He thought that she needed someone to tend to her needs when they arose. So far taking away the headaches was all he was allowed. Hopefully he would be allowed to do more for her. In time maybe. That was always his hope that he kept in the back of his mind.

Kathryn raised her arms and placed her hands on his forearms stilling the movements of his fingers. Despite all the medicine in the know universe Chakotay's hands had always been the best remedy for her aches and pains. Lately her headaches had been getting worse and she knew that she was over working herself but she couldn't help it. The crew needed her and she knew what Chakotay's response would be. 'The crew doesn't need a Captain who works herself to death.' that thought made her smile.

"Thank you." Kathryn whispered. His hands worked their magic and the tension she felt just vanished. It was one of the guilty pleasures that she enjoyed. It depended on Chakotay though. He usually suggested that he work out some of her tense muscles when he noticed. He seemed to know when she was in pain, and it amazed her when he tried to tend to her like he just did.

Chakotay moved around her chair and eased his hip on the desk looking at her with a pensive stare. "You need more rest." He said finally.

"There is too much to do." Kathryn tried to reason.

Still he wasn't convinced Kathryn saw it in the way Chakotay stared at her. She would look back on this and say she knew what he was about to do but now Kathryn didn't have a clue. Chakotay leaned over and lightly brushed his lips to hers. When he pulled back Kathryn licked her lips and smiled. Never had he been so bold before. It was Kathryn who sat up straighter and returned the gentle brush of lips. They had always had this thing between them and as the time went on it only grew stronger and stronger.

Chakotay was about to deepen the kiss when the chime to her Ready Room sounded in the silence. The sound was deafening and it made them pull apart. He went back around the desk to sit in his customary seat and Kathryn sat up straighter. So now it was back to work. Later he would find the opportunity to break down her walls of Protocol, but not right now. No, right now was for work.

"Come." And now the day began.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Janeway and Chakotay…… Nope still don't own them

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Janeway and Chakotay…. Nope still don't own them.

Janeway sat on the bridge staring at the main screen watching the stars streak by. This had to be another dull part of the Delta Quadrant. Chakotay was next to her like he always did. When she cast a side long glance at him she saw a hint of a smile on his face. There was a million things that he could be smiling about. But Kathryn was too bored to even care why he was smiling. She was going back to staring ff into space when Kathryn felt someone staring at her. Kathryn knew it had to be Chakotay but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know she knew. 'It's not like you haven't watched him when you thought he wasn't paying attention.' Kathryn thought and resisted the urge to smile.

"Something wrong Captain?" Chakotay asked.

"No, I'll be in my ready room." Kathryn replied. She needed to get her mind off of Chakotay and onto something constructive. The only problem was there was nothing constructive to focus on. There was only Chakotay. What with his dark skin, full lips, and a body she would…… 'Kathryn stop it!' she scolded herself. It wasn't like her to think thoughts like that while she was on the bridge mere inches from him.

She headed to the safety of her ready room and tried to concentrate on the countless reports that had piled up on her desk. While Kathryn was in the middle of one of seven's riveting Astrometrics reports the chime sounded.

"Come." Kathryn said absent mindedly and she immediately knew that Chakotay had walked in. 'Kathryn next time keep your mouth shut and act deaf.' She thought and smiled at her first officer. He came reinforced with his dimples shinning.

'Oh those dimples should be illegal.' She thought again and had to keep from sighing like a school girl at the sight of them.

"I thought we could go over the duty roster." Chakotay said and sat down on the couch next to her but at a respectful distance.

"Right, ok let's get started." Kathryn said and moved closer to him so she could see the roster he had worked out. The minute Kathryn moved closer she caught the scent that was uniquely him. The scent of woods and earth combined with the metallic scent of Voyager that made Chakotay very appealing to her. Why was this so much harder today than any other day? 'Could it be that you're bored and there is no new crisis to distract you.' She thought.

Chakotay moved back to recline on the couch and he noticed that Kathryn moved with him. This was all the more better. If he could get her to want him just a little more Kathryn might just crack. Then she would know what he was going through having sitting next to her day in day out. It's not like he wanted to torture her but just for her to have a taste of his sweet torture. Maybe if he pushed the right buttons Kathryn would be putty in his hands. Figuratively speaking of course. When he moved his left so he could drape it over his right knee Kathryn followed the movement out of the corner of her eye. If she wasn't careful he was going to see her lick her lips. Yeah that would have gone very well.

"With you permission I will distribute this to all department heads." Chakotay said and Kathryn snapped out of her trance.

"Uhh... Yeah, yeah that sounds good." Chakotay got up to leave but Kathryn pulled him to a stop.

"Is there something else?" He asked. There was a knowing smile on his face that challenged Kathryn to do something.

Kathryn's response was to pull him to her and mold her mouth to his. She made sure that she was in charge of the kiss, but that soon changed when Chakotay pinned her to the wall and put his left thigh between her legs to help keep her propped up.

"This... is... some meeting." Chakotay managed between kisses.

"We should have more of them like this?" Kathryn said and was about to pull Chakotay's mouth back to hers when the chime sounded. They jumped apart just in time to see Neelix enter with his usual smile and cheery disposition that had Kathryn and Chakotay shaking their heads. So it was back to ship business. They never seemed to have time. All that would change someday when they get home. But that was looking to be a long way off. Who would know if she broke protocol besides herself and Chakotay? He was right, why should she put off a present for a future that may not happen. His words echoed through her mind.

"You have the power to change our relationship." Chakotay whispered and Kathryn looked into his deep soulful brown depths.

"Is it a good idea?"

"That's always up to you." Chakotay replied and rubbed his cheek against her temple.

"You…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Kathryn stayed close to him. She should know better since this was her ready room that anyone could come knocking any minute. But he was so right against her it made Kathryn lose all sense of reality; there was only Chakotay.

"Have dinner with me tonight." Kathryn said. It wasn't like she was making it and order but it was something she needed to do. If she was ever going to get up the courage to 'Redefine Parameters' it would have to be now.

"When?"

"19:00 my quarters and you better be dressed casual."

Aye, aye Captain." Chakotay joked. He made his way to the door to finish out the rest of the shift. Just as the door slid open Kathryn called to him.

"Count on staying for breakfast."

He stopped and turned to her with a huge smile on his face. There was nothing like a Captain who liked to surprise her First officer. Oh yeah he was going to have one hell of a good night. 'So she finally made up her mind.' Chakotay thought and with a few brisk strides he was back in front of Kathryn and hugging her. That simple statement made him happy beyond all reason.

"You should get back to the bridge." Kathryn said and took a step back before she lost all control.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right. I'm the Captain." She chuckled at the face he made and this time when he went to the door he didn't stop until he reached his command chair. The end of shift could come any sooner for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Janeway and Chakotay…… Nope still don't own them

"Chakotay I cheated death. That's cause for celebration. A bottle of champagne and moonlight sail on Lake George. What do you say?" Kathryn asked looking down into his eyes.

"Sounds like something worth living for." Chakotay replied and flashed him dimpled smile that he knew would make her melt inside.

They made their way to the entrance of her ready room. Chakotay motioned for her to go first. But Kathryn offered for him to go first and he thought it would be a good idea to humor her. Kathryn was right, she had cheated death and that was a cause for a celebration. He hadn't lost her after all.

**HOLODECK 1.**

Kathryn and Chakotay had split up to go to their quarters to change. Chakotay told her that he would bring the Champagne and all that Kathryn needed to bring was herself. When Chakotay arrived at the Holodeck he found the program already running. So he walked in and found the sight that greeted him to be a pleasant one. There was Kathryn wearing a spring blue dress. It was the same one that she had worn on New Earth. He sometimes would think back to those times and miss it. True he loved being on Voyager but he missed seeing Kathryn. The Captain was playful with him but not like Kathryn had been.

"I've been waiting for you." She smiled and offered her hand. There was no boat in sight which made Chakotay wondered.

"Where's the boat?" He asked.

"This way." Kathryn replied taking his hand she led him down towards the docks.

Kathryn found the boat and set to sail them out to a nice spot where the moon reflected on the water just in the right way as to light everything up. In this spot there would be no need for candles or lanterns. This was part of what Kathryn wanted. Cheating death was making the adrenaline flow freely through her body and thoughts of Chakotay intensified it's effects.

"This is beautiful." Chakotay whispered close to Kathryn's ear. He didn't want to disturb the beauty of this place by talking too loud. She tilted her head away from his mouth and tried not to moan from the warmth she felt at her back.

Kathryn killed the engine and let the boat rock. Chakotay un-corked the bottle and poured two glasses. She watched him carefully walk towards her. He was in a cream colored shirt that set off his bronze skin. His pants were of soft brown leather that she had seen him in on the first day he stood on her bridge. It was nice to see him in casual clothes. Chakotay probably thought the same about her.

"So how do you like the program?" She asked.

"It's very relaxing. Is this your favorite place on Earth?"

"Well next to Indiana, yes. What about you?" Kathryn smiled and placed her hand lightly on his.

"Swimming in the Gulf of Mexico on a hot summer day." He replied. Kathryn didn't mean to imagine him in only a pair of shots but there it was in her mind. All hi beautiful bronze flesh gleaming with water and the sun. With his free hand he brought the glass up to his lips and took a sip. Kathryn watched him and moistened her lips. 'Was anything this man did not sexy?' She thought. Clearing her throat Kathryn also took a sip of her champagne.

Chakotay watched her over the rim of his glass. Kathryn slowly took a sip from her glass. He noticed that a drop of liquid ran down the side of her mouth. Extracting his hand from hers he wiped it away with his thumb. She smiled that half smile he loved so much and moved closer to her. It wasn't everyday that Kathryn made the first move. Right now he was relishing it. She moved even closer to her and curled into his side resting her head on his chest

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm getting more comfortable so I can watch the stars." Kathryn replied and smiled harder when Chakotay wrapped his arm around her back to keep her aligned to his side. She felt so right against him. It made him shiver.

"Are you cold?" Kathryn asked playfully.

"No, not really." He answered and settled back against the pile of pillows. They looked up into the heavens and saw the familiar stars that they knew so well. It was harder this way being on the holodeck. They could look up and see those stars but it made things harder and the want for home stronger. But it wasn't so bad since he was with Kathryn.

"This is nice." Kathryn whispered in a sleepy voice. Chakotay was about to answer when he felt Kathryn's breathing even out and she went still denoting she had fallen into a deep slumber. Apparently the Doctor was right Kathryn needed more rest and she was getting it here in his arms underneath the familiar sky of home. Chakotay relaxed himself and thought about everything that had happened in the past three years. Eventually his thoughts took him back to New Earth and to the time he had seen Kathryn learn to live with him and accept his Angry Warrior tale. He remembered that solitary tear that rolled down he face as she laced her fingers with his. The smile it brought to his face was one of pure bliss. Chakotay found himself falling into sleep as he thought about the good time they have had already.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Kathryn was slowly coming awake to the feel of a warm body next to hers. 'Funny I don't remember going back to my quarters.' She thought and then the gentle rocking of the boat clued her in that she was still on the holodeck. The warm body next to her had to be Chakotay who was still sound asleep.

"I must have had too much to drink." She said to herself.

"Or you were really comfortable." Chakotay muttered from behind her causing Kathryn to jump.

"Or I was really comfortable." Kathryn echoed.

Chakotay wrapped his arm tighter around her and Kathryn found herself settling back down next to him. It was god to be in his arms even though it would only be for a shot time.

"Computer; time?" Kathryn asked.

"The time is 05:45 in the morning"

Kathryn bolted up out of Chakotay's arms and looked down at him with a horrified look on her face. They had spent all night in the holodeck. She couldn't believe it and yet she was in no rush to leave. Kathryn buried her face in the side of Chakotay's neck. They had to get to the bridge but she was sure whether she should call for a site to site transport or simply walk out of the holodeck.

"We have to leave." Kathryn said but it was muffled against Chakotay's neck.

"What?"

She sat up and loomed over him. "We do have a duty shift in about an hour and fifteen minutes."

"I know. But we can stay for a few more minutes and watch the sun rise on the water." Chakotay replied and Kathryn smirked at him. The only other thing better than a moonlight sail on Lake George is watching a sunrise on Lake George.

"All right." Kathryn settled back down against Chakotay and together they watched the sunrise on yet another day in the delta quadrant.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Janeway and Chakotay…… Nope still don't own them

**Here is something new. I was inspired by a picture I saw of them from Season 4 when Janeway had her hair short. Chakotay was in a grey shirt with a brown vest, very sexy looking if I do say so. And this is what came from looking at that pic. points down to big long blurb**

Kathryn and Chakotay stood together at one of Neelix's many parties. When she was getting dressed for this Kathryn didn't realize that she had pulled on Chakotay's shirt. One minute she was absentmindedly pulling on a random shirt and then there was his scent all around her. It was the same cream colored shirt he had worn on New Earth. Somehow his shirt had gotten into her stuff. 'Yeah right you packed it on purpose.' Kathryn thought and that brought a smile to her face.

"Something funny?" He whispered.

"No, just thinking about how comfortable your shirt is." Kathryn replied and Chakotay nearly choked on his drink.

Then she felt a hand on the small of her back gently caressing the material. Trying to suppress a smile Kathryn focused on what Harry was saying. She had to suck in a breath when a shiver coursed its way up her spine. Chakotay had moved his index finger in a sudden gesture up from the small of her back.

He leaned closer, "It is my shirt. I was wondering where it had gone to."

"Do you want it back?" Kathryn asked through a smile making Chakotay chuckle.

"Maybe later." Chakotay replied and then focused his attention back on Harry who was recounting one of his adventures with Tom on the Holodeck.

The evening was coming to a close and the Command team found themselves alone in a semi dark mess hall. Kathryn and Chakotay sat together on one of the couches facing the view port. She had drifted towards him while they watched the stars streak by at warp speed while the rest of the crew filed out. They told Neelix that would make sure everything was locked down and secured before they called it a night.

"We haven't done this in a while." Kathryn commented resting her temple on her fist.

"Done what?" Chakotay asked even though he knew what that something was.

"Well," She started to say in that half laugh, "It's been a while since we were the last two people to leave a room." She finished and had to close her eyes against that dimpled smile of his.

"Maybe I don't want to go home yet." Chakotay whispered close to her ear.

"Is that so?" Kathryn asked in a whisper of her own. Why they were whispering was anybody's guess because they were the only two in the mess hall.

"I'm enjoying the company." Chakotay commented leaning back to look at her. She was smiling at him with that half smile of hers. Forgetting himself he leaned in close as if he was going to kiss her.

"This is a bad idea." Kathryn said in low tone.

"But it's an idea." Chakotay replied.

"We've been here before." Janeway remembered New Earth. He had sat across from her and told her that ancient legend. To this day she would think about it and it would bring a smile to her face and brighten her day.

"I know. You can't blame a guy for trying though." He shot back; that easy smile coming onto his face.

"I can't." She agreed. Truth be told she liked his attempts. They made her feel like she was still desired.

"Guess I'm lucky to be with you like this than in the brig." There a devilish glint in his eyes.

"You keep this up and you might just find yourself in there real quick, Commander." Kathryn whispered the last word in such a way it had Chakotay biting his bottom lip.

"Would you interrogate me?" Chakotay joked.

"Maybe, only if you're lucky." Janeway shot back and tried to resist the urge to laugh.

"Ooh, would there be restraints?" He asked quirking his eyebrows up.

"I never thought you would be one to be tied up." Janeway replied. 'Where had that come from?' She thought. Maybe it had to do with what Neelix had been serving. The drinks had merely loosened her tongue a little too much. Chalk another point up to the Delta Quadrant for its strange drinks. Then images of Chakotay tied to a headboard flooded her mind; his bronze chest glowing against cream colored sheets and candle light casting shadows over his entire body. Chakotay had that type of body she would love to spend hours memorizing with genltle kisses and sensual carresses.

"Only if I'm with the right person. It's about trust you know?" He was leaning foreword again. The playfulness was still there but so was something else.

"Who would have guessed the Commander enjoyed bondage."

"Just because I like to have my hands restrained doesn't mean I like the whole package. I like to use my hands a lot, but I also enjoying having the option of not being able to." Who was this man and what did he do with her Chakotay that followed her Parameters?

"I don't need to know that." Kathryn replied and shook her head at him but one look from him had the flirtation dying away and in its place was something akin to sexual desire. It was true she didn't need to know how much he liked using his hands because then she would be having dreams about it for months. 'Just one more thing to torment me.' Kathryn thought.

Chakotay was leaning even closer causing Kathryn to lean back just to keep him in focus She soon ran out of room when her back encountered the cushion of the couch which prevented her from retreating further. Chakotay was looking down at her and Kathryn could feel her pulse speed up. He was close enough to her that she could feel the heat of his body. There was this certain way that Chakotay would stare at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. It was a soul scorching stare that seemed to shoot straight through her. That stare made her blood boil and her breathing shallow. Every breath that Kathryn took she breathed in his scent.

"This is different." Kathryn managed.

"Yeah, you're not the one on top." Chakotay replied a hairs breath from her lips.

"I know." A little sliver of panic began to flare in her gut.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"No." Kathryn said over the thundering in her ears.

"Yes I do. I can see it in your eyes and I can hear it in the thundering of your chest. You don't like not being on top." Chakotay replied in a low sensual voice made for seduction.

"Are you going to tie me up?" Kathryn asked. Her voice wavering as she spoke.

"No, you're completely safe with me." Even as he said the words Chakotay didn't move.

"Then why are you still on top?" Kathryn asked with a little more confidence.

"Because you are getting a rush from having me there." He replied.

"My, aren't we confident." She was gaining more a more of herself back as they eased into the flirting again. There was still the hint of the fire in his eyes but her Commander was reasserting himself much to Kathryn's chagrin. As she kept staring she saw the fire start to burn a new.

Kathryn recognized the fire that flared in his eyes. It was the same fire she had seen the first time she had met him. The fierce Maquis Warrior he had been apparently needed some free time. Secretly Kathryn had hoped to see that look in his eyes again. When she had first met him his eyes were wild and expressed strength to protect his people. That looked had burned itself into her mind. Now he was looking at her like this again and she found herself being burned all over again. This time might just be the breaking point.

How had they gotten to this point? One minute they were flirting and the next the sexual tension in the room increased by a factor of ten. Not that they hadn't felt this before. It had been stronger on New Earth, but now it crashed into her like a wave trying to knock her off balance. If she lost focus for even one minute then it would win.

Kathryn thought back over the evening's events and her mind went immediately to her question, 'Do you want it back?' Why did she have to ask that question? Open mouth insert foot. When he finally decided to end this game she would go back to her quarters wanting and not being able to have. This is what she gets for getting them stranded in the first place.

'All I had to do was go to the Bad Lands and track down some Maquis outlaws and what happens?' she thought. 'I get us stuck in the Delta Quadrant with a sinfully sexy Maquis Captain as my first officer. Great going Kathryn.' She thought. But with said sexy Maquis on top it was getting harder and harder to think straight.

"What should I do with you?" Chakotay asked in that voice.

"How about you let me go?"

"Not yet. I'm having too much fun." Chakotay leaned down and his intent was clear he was going to kiss her.

A fraction of a second later and the two crew members who came through the door would have seen the Captain and Commander doing something that the couches in the mess hall weren't designed for. As it was Tom and Harry walked in on the Commander about to kiss his Captain. Without meaning to Tom coughed which made Chakotay roll off the couch landing on his feet poised to attack and for Janeway to sit up and turn her back so she could hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Sorry. We were only here looking for breakfast." Tom said.

"Apparently they were too." Harry said and immediately turned red when Chakotay glared at him.

Tom and Harry watched as the Command team headed out of the mess hall to what he assumed was their respective quarters to change for the duty shift in about an hour and half. This was going to be one interesting day. Tom was betting that the Captain would hole up in her ready room and Chakotay would retreat to his office to do whatever it was that he could invent to do.

"What a way to start off the morning." Tom said clapping his hands and then going in search of food.

**A/N: My little devil muse asked me to write this. Hope you all are liking these so far and more will be coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Janeway is sitting in a café and an old friend finds her there.

Kathryn Janeway had taken an hour for lunch so she could slip out of Starfleet headquarters to grab a good cup of Earth coffee and not the replicated stuff. She had been plagued by the rich scent of the roasting beans all morning and she resolved to get a cup at least once that day. Lunch proved the perfect opportunity. It was good to be home and even better to be getting real coffee. Walking down the street she didn't notice people staring at her. She was the Captain who brought her ship home after seven long years alone in an unknown sector of space. Kathryn would remember her time spent of Voyager and she secretly longed to be back out there making new discoveries.

Janeway rounded a corner and there was her coffee nirvana. The café was small and homey and just was she needed. Taking a seat out side at one of the tables she placed her order and stared off into space while the people passed by. Some of them stared at her and others over looked her. It was a mixture of looks really and Kathryn paid them no mind. All Kathryn wanted was her coffee.

She as staring at the clouds when she sensed a presence behind her, "Excuse me, do you think you could help me. I'm looking for a friend and I have it on good authority that she is here." Kathryn knew that voice but she decided to play along.

"Really, and what does this friend look like?" Kathryn asked turning to greet her unexpected guest.

"Well she has short reddish brown hair cut to frame her face, creamy white skin, and clear blue eyes the can see into men's souls." The man spoke offering her up a dimpled grin that made Kathryn's heart flutter.

"Anything else I can go on?" Kathryn asked playing along a little more.

"Yeah, she is addicted to coffee. Hi Kathryn." Chakotay sat down and smiled at Kathryn.

"Chakotay, it's good to see you. Is Seven with you?" Kathryn hoped he would say no. As much as she would have liked to see the ex-borg, she wanted to see Chakotay more and to be alone with him. It was Chakotay's presence and smile she missed the most.

"No, she's gone." Chakotay's smile faltered but soon reinforced when he looked into Kathryn's eyes, the eyes he had missed for moths. After being accustomed to seeing her everyday for seven years it was hard to wake up and remember that he wasn't over Voyager and he wasn't about to see Kathryn on the bridge with her habitual first cup of coffee in her hand as she read reports for Gamma shift.

"Oh, Chakotay I'm sorry. What happened?" Kathryn offered her hand across the table to him and Chakotay had a flash of the mission to the Borg cube when Kathryn and let herself get assimilated.

"I had a great noise in my heart and Seven couldn't quiet it." Chakotay spoke from that very spot in his heart that had held Kathryn. Sitting across from her and holding her hand dulled the pain of not seeing her the past months. In truth he had wanted to contact her but he hadn't the words to covey to her what he was feeling.

Rising from his chair Chakotay walked around the table he placed his lips gently on her cheek whispering, "I missed you." Kathryn sighed and turned her head when he pulled back placing her lips on his cheek the same way he had. "I missed you too." She whispered in return. Chakotay smiled and took his seat again just as the server brought Kathryn's coffee.

"Can I get you anything sir?" The server asked.

"Coffee with cream and sugar, thank you." Chakotay replied and looked at Kathryn when she made a funny face.

"Eww." Kathryn smiled when he pointed at her playfully.

"Hey, I don't drink the kind of poison you do." He laughed.

"It's not poison."

"If you say so. That stuff is going to kill you, you know." Chakotay said with concern. Kathryn smiled. He was still worried about her health after all this time. On Voyager she would put Voyager and her crew first and herself last, but Chakotay had been there to take care of her, when she let him that is.

"Always looking out for me." Kathryn smiled again.

"It's an old habit." Chakotay couldn't help it. "Have dinner with me tonight?" he asked and waited for her response. Kathryn looked surprised and then nodded. It had been a while since they had shared a meal. She looked forward to tonight.

"I will, but my lunch break is over. I have to get back to Starfleet Headquarters." Kathryn rose from her chair and watched as Chakotay got up with her. They paid and Chakotay walked her back to her office. Tonight he would make dinner for her at his place and Kathryn would bring the wine.


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn had heard the alarm but she didn't have the heart to crawl out of bed. Her replicator was broken again and that meant no coffee. Coffee was something the Captain of Voyager couldn't live without. She needed it to get through the day because there was no telling what the Delta Quadrant would throw at them. Kathryn rolled over and tried to fall back to sleep. She needed it and was entitled to a day off. So there she stayed in bed and ignored the second alarm the computer issued. It wasn't until an hour later when the chime sounded telling her that someone was at her door. Groaning Kathryn rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe as she walked out to the door.

Chakotay had arrived on the Bridge to see that Kathryn wasn't there. He had checked her Ready Room, but she wasn't there. Checking the computer he found that she was still in her quarters. So that was where he was headed. Of course he was surprised to see her still in her night clothes with sleep still clouding her eyes.

Kathryn looked up into Chakotay's eyes and then turned around to head back to her sleeping area. He wasn't going to stand in the corridor. Stepping into the living area he looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. The thing to do was lure her out with coffee. Going over to the replicator he tried to order a cup of black coffee but nothing happened. 'She must have called it a glorified toaster again.' He thought with a smile. Settling down in front of it Chakotay set about fixing her replicator. As soon as he was done Chakotay ordered a fresh cup of coffee and stood in the entrance watching Kathryn. She lay there on her back staring up at the ceiling. Chakotay walked a few steps into the room and over to her bed. He held the cup away so the smell would reach her and hopefully coax her from under the covers.

Kathryn looked over at Chakotay and eyed the cup. He always knew how to get to her. She reached for it but Chakotay backed up a step smiling at her. Kathryn signed and rolled onto her left side putting her back to him where she pulled the covers up over her shoulders. She heard him walk around the bed and when he crouched down to look at her Kathryn only glared at him. Smiling again Chakotay offered her the cup and when she reached for it he didn't take it away this time. Kathryn sat up and inhaled the rich aroma of coffee. It didn't smell as good as real coffee, but it was better than nothing.

"I thought my replicator was broken?" Kathryn said before she took a sip of the hot coffee. She relished the taste as the liquid danced over her taste buds.

"It was, but I fixed it." He said and took a seat on the floor resting his arm on the mattress.

"You are a wonder." Kathryn signed in a contented voice. She had coffee now and all was right with the world.

"I aim to please." He replied with a chuckle.

"And please you do, even when I'm mad at you.' Kathryn thought to herself. No matter how they would fight she was still pleased with anything he did. It was the power that Chakotay had and used on her often. Of course he disguised it as only trying to help lighten her burden, but she could tell that it made him feel useful to her if he could take care of her, whether it was cooking her dinner or simply getting her coffee in the morning, or afternoon, or night.

Kathryn took a gulp of coffee and closed her eyes just savoring the taste. She looked forward to this when she woke up, coffee was the life line on which she survived the beast that was the Delta Quadrant. Opening her eyes she saw Chakotay staring intently at her. He had a certain look on his face that Kathryn had seen many times but she would always dismiss it as he was thinking, ut this look told of other things. They had never discussed what was between him. But having him there sitting like that made those feeling spike through her.

"Thank you Commander." Kathryn whispered.

"I reported for duty and my Captain was no where to be found." Chakotay replied and Kathryn caught the way he had said 'MY' didn't escape her. When he wanted Chakotay could have a possessive streak, and she had seen it. Especially when Q had shown up wanting to mate with her. Chakotay had gone all alpha male and it warmed Kathryn's heart.

"Did you come here to coax me to the bridge, or did you come down here to play?" Kathryn teased. She wasn't in uniform yet so she could freely tease him. He offered her up a dimpled smile that made Kathryn's heart race.

"If I say I came to play what would you do?" Chakotay replied and Kathryn could tell he was serious. Six months ago she had lost her safety net, Mark had remarried. That meant she was free to acknowledge what was between her and Chakotay. But also she had a duty to her ship and she was the Captain. If she got involved with him then it would mean disaster at some point. No one could separate their private and personal life. It just didn't happen.

"Well, for starters, I would tell you to leave and head back to the bridge." She smiled and tried not to stare into his smoldering eyes. He would stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking, but she knew. Kathryn could feel it when he stared at her.

"Take away all my fun." Chakotay pouted playfully.

"I'm the Captain." Kathryn shot back and took another drink of coffee.

"Not right now you aren't. No uniform no orders." Chakotay pointed out rising to his feet so he could lean over her. His unique scent filled her head and made it hard for Kathryn to think. She instinctively leaned back into her pillows in an attempt to put some distance between them, but still his scent followed her. It was all around and it would torment Kathryn all day.

He smiled that wry smile and backed away from her. Kathryn watched as he retreated from her bedroom to the living area and out the door. She sat there stunned for a few more minutes before she got out of the bed to get ready to head to the bridge.

**BRIDGE:**

Kathryn arrived on the bridge to have all eyes on her. Tom even turned around to grin at her. He used his charming school boy smile that screamed 'I'm up to no good' but Kathryn saw right through it. Not bothering to say anything she took her seat in the Captains chair and listened while Chakotay gave her the report from Gamma shift.

"So Captain, having a little trouble getting out of bed this morning?" Tom idly asked from his seat at the helm.

"Tom..."

"I just heard your replicator was broken, that's all." He turned around and smiled again.

"Just pilot Tom." Kathryn said not bothering to looking up from the PADD she studied. She sat there for a few more minutes before she rose to her feet and retreated to her Ready Room. Chakotay's scent was making her feel drugged. Kathryn by passed her desk and went immediately to her couch to sit down and watch the stars. Whenever her mind ran in a million different directions, all she had to do was come in here and stare at the stars. She would instantly feel better and her mind would quiet. He had a certain way of making Kathryn lose her balance and it wasn't that she was scared of the feelings he inspired in her, but that those feelings might be a dream.

"Uh oh, I know that face." Chakotay mused from beside her desk. He leaned there with his hip resting against the edge and his arms crossed over his chest. Kathryn turned to him and gave him a drole stare. She had no time for his games and yet she wanted him to continue to goad her into a response.

"What face? This is just my face." Kathryn replied and turned back to the view port. She could see his reflection coming closer and closer to the upper level.

"That face says we are about to have a serious talk." Chakotay whispered very close to her ear and it made Kathryn shiver.

"What if I surprised you by doing this?" Kathryn asked and rather than give him time to respond she turned to him and molded her mouth to his giving him the fiercest kiss she knew how to give. For an instant Chakotay didn't respond. He never would have thought Kathryn would do this. Shock radiated through him but was soon crushed. Chakotay leaned into her and savored the taste of his Captain. If this was all he was allowed to have then he would savor it for as long as it pleased her.

"That was a surprise." Chakotay gasped out. He leaned his forehead to hers and listened to her breath deeply in an attempt to calm her raging heart. Kathryn smiled. She had wanted to do that for four years. His lips were so soft and yielding under hers. She tasted remnants of the tea he must have had earlier. If only she could stay like this with him, but she was the Captain and had to remain as such. Kathryn pulled back and gave him a sad look. Chakotay caught the meaning and knew he wouldn't get another chance like this, but it didn't matter. She was his no matter what. Kathryn was _his_ Captain, _his_ friend, and _his _woman. 'Keep me by your side forever.' Chakotay thought and willed her to here it. He offered her a sad smile and pulled back. One last glance he walked out of her ready room to take his place in the First Officers chair.


	9. Chapter 9

NOTES: this was an idea given to me by Chis on . We were talking about a pic that I fiddled with of Janeway in her bathtub on New Earth. Then naught people that we are we go to saying someone should join her and this is where this came from.

Janeway did as she always did; she reclined in her tub on what was to be her last night on New Earth. She was happy to be going back to Voyager, but she was also sad at the same time. The way she was with Chakotay was the way she could never be with him on Voyager. When they were here she felt so close to him that it nearly killed her to think about leaving this haven. Kathryn turned to her side and rested her cheek on the side of the tub. She looked at the trees and then up at the stars, they were so bright and beautiful. The hot water was so wonderful, it lulled her and when a broad, hard body slipped in behind her she didn't protest.

"Mind if I join you?" His voice was silky and just as warm as her body was right now.

"I'd say you already had." Kathryn replied as Chakotay's strong arms slipped around her; comforting her.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, nothing except the fact that we have to leave. I finally get used to being here and then..."

Chakotay pulled Kathryn closer so her back was cuddled to his chest. He felt like she did. He wanted to stay and never leave and be with her like this. The time that they were here together made his heart soar. When he had told her that story he was telling her how he felt. It wasn't a declaration of love; love took time. He wanted to take time to make the bond between them more permanent. The bond started the day they had met, it took a few set backs, but it was still there and growing stronger day by day. and now, being on New Earth, only made them closer.

"Then our 'family' finds a way to bring us home. We should rejoice in that." Chakotay leaned closer and kissed her shoulder gently. Kathryn shuddered in his arms, but it wasn't from the cold. He knew the power he had over her body, but ti was the power of her heart that he was interested in.

"I don't want to lose this. What if we stayed here?"

"Could you live with yourself?"

"No," Kathryn pulled his arms closer to try and chase away a cold that was trying to take root in her heart. Chakotay kissed her temple and just held her.

"Are we gonna stay in here till we are prunes?"" Chakotay needed to get her to laugh. After long moments of silence between them Kathryn just snuggled closer.

"Yes, because you made sure the water would stay warm for a while." Kathryn turned and settled on her side between his parted legs and rested her cheek on his right pec. She knew that he would respond to her moving around and she would be comfortable with it. Chakotay tightened his arms and chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. Kathryn answered with her own chuckle. This would be the first and last time they would ever feel the glide of each others flesh. She intended to make the most of it.

Kathryn lifted her head and began to nibble on his strong chin. Chakotay groaned, for the briefest of moments he took her mouth in a fierce and fiery kiss. Sparks ignited between the, all over their bodies and the water only made things more sensual. He tore his mouth free and tried to take in oxygen. Kathryn was the same way, she hadn't expected the feelings coursing through her. Chakotay rested his chin lightly on top of her head and just held her. They both wanted more, but too soon they would be driven from the bath tub and they would have to get back into their uniforms to become just Captain and Commander. It cut them both very deep, but neither could say anything.

Chakotay closed his eyes against the glittering stars and tried to shut out the subtle song the wind was singing. He wanted this night to last, not only for himself but for Kathryn as well. Voyager would be here in less than 24 hours now. Time was running short for them in their paradise. Chakotay intended to make the most of it. "Get dressed and come into the house." Chakotay whispered and climbed out of the tub after making sure that Kathryn was out of the way.

Kathryn was confused at first when he moved her out of his arms and then he had told her to get dressed. After he climbed out Kathryn turned and covertly watched Chakotay as the water droplets ran down his bronzed body. Her mouth went dry and her heart beat sped up. This was her guilty pleasure. It wasn't the first time that she had seen him all wet and wanting. Chakotay had a habit of going for swims in the river. That was before he had had the idea for the boat. The first time she had seen him had been by accident, but the others were clearly on purpose.

Chakotay was in the shelter, but he called it a house as small as it was. he listened for the sound of Kathryn climbing out of the water. Just as she would watch him swim naked in the river he would listen to her getting out of her tub. He would imagine the water slowly dripping down her body, dampening the towel. Next her hair would come down and flow around her like curtain. Snapping himself out of the trance Chakotay moved away from the door as she came through dressed in her robe. It wasn't her usual blue cotton robe, but it was a crimson robe that fell to mid thigh. She looked amazing.

Chakotay offered his hand to her. Kathryn looked from it to him and then slowly she placed her hand in his. She smiled when Chakotay led her not to her bed, but to his. He had pulled on a pair of sleep pants Kathryn noticed. She was slightly disappointed, but focused when he settled down on his bed drawing her down with him. It wasn't sex that he had on his mind, but he just wanted to hold her. And for that night Kathryn just wanted to be held.

Kathryn settled next to him and let Chakotay draw her close, warming her with his body. He was so warm and inviting that Kathryn was instantly at ease. He had a way of lulling her that no other possessed, not even Mark. She pushed that thought away and concentrated only on Chakotay. Of their own will her hands traveled over his bare chest noting every rise and dip. She felt his hard abs and briefly thought, 'So that's what he was hiding under his uniform.' That thought brought a smile to her face. Kathryn stilled her hand and tangled her right leg with the both of his. This was the heaven she had sought for so long. It was cruel of the fates to allow her to find it here on the last day. They were leaving tomorrow and she would never feel this with him again. It was bitter sweet at best, but for now Chakotay was all hers and they were alone in this place. No one to see and no one to disturb them. This was their haven from an unforgiving universe.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is another J/C fanfic for you all...

Janeway stood on the doorstep in front of Chakotay's apartment. In her hands she held a bottle of wine, one of the same vintage she and Chakotay often enjoyed with their dinner, when they had dinner together. Now here she stood, afraid to push the buzzer. Earlier they had met, by coincidence at her favorite cafe, and then Chakotay had invited her to dinner, where he said he would cook. That was a great relief to Kathryn, she hated to cook, well nothing turned out right when she tried. Taking a deep breath Kathryn raised her hand so she could push the buzzer. Before she could to door opened revealing Chakotay wearing a cream colored button up shirt and brown pants. His feet were bare and his hair was ruffled, giving off the look like he had just rolled out of bed and put on anything. He wore a devilish smile as he tried not to laugh at her.

"You know I watched you for a few minutes just standing there looking like you wanted to run."

"I... just...." Kathryn dropped her head chuckling. She had debated running for all of two seconds.

"Come inside and let's open the wine you brought." He smiled.

Chakotay stepped aside waiting for Kathryn to pass him, for her sweet scent to cloud his mind and make him hers. He had wanted her near him for so many months; it seemed like torture whenever B'Elanna or Tom mentioned her. Chakotay never realized how much he depended on seeing Kathryn in the mornings until they were home; he wanted to be by her side once again. There was never any doubt in his mind that he loved Kathryn, it just grew too painful to let his heart and soul want her. That was why Seven had been so enticing, but wrong at the same time.

Later that night Janeway stood out on Chakotay's balcony with her third glass of wine. Dinner was being cleared away by Chakotay as light music played in the background. Chakotay had made fettuccine Alfredo with a light Caesar salad on the side. She had never been so full in her life, and Chakotay was a wonderful cook. Kathryn took in the night, breathing in the warm air, looking up into the night sky to see the moon. The crickets were singing aiding the romantic nature of the night. It hadn't started out romantic, but during dinner they had started to talk about the old days and instantly all the heat, the lust they had shared came flooding back into her system. The fire burned low in her belly, spiraled out through her blood, and ignited her nerve endings.

Chakotay leaned against the door jam watching Kathryn. He knew he had a hungry look in his eyes, and it was all for her. She leaned down on the banister, her face tilted up to the heavens, moon light raining down on her casting her in an ethereal glow. Chakotay moved so he was standing behind her, close so close he could feel the heat coming off of her body. He braced his hands on either side of the railing, boxing her in with his body. She jumped slightly, but stilled when he started to nuzzle her neck with his lips. Her breath hitched, his lips roamed over the sensitive spot just below her ear. Chakotay knew it was there. One night she had told him about it while they were on New Earth, now he would exploit it for his own gain. Chakotay wanted to make her burn; he wanted her to want him with ferocity.

Kathryn's heart was racing; her blood was flowing so fast through her veins she thought she might faint from the shear pleasure of Chakotay's presence behind her. His lips roaming over her neck, just under that spot, oh how she wanted him to nibble that spot. Straightening slightly Kathryn gripped the railing as she cushioned her back into his chest. Chakotay moved his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wanted him and she could have him. Her wine glass forgotten Kathryn turned and fused her lips with Chakotay's.

For all of his efforts, this was the result he wanted the most. Chakotay feathered his hands down her side until the caressed lightly over her hips. She was the one he wanted, the one his heart cried for, and tonight she would be his. Picking her up Chakotay carried Kathryn to his bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING: **

Day light streamed in warming the exposed flesh of the occupants in the bed. Neither one of them noticed for they were still locked in each others embrace. Kathryn had her head tucked under Chakotay's chin and his arms held her to him, for fear she might not be there when he woke.

Chakotay opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Kathryn still slumbering in his arms. Slowing moving aside Chakotay slipped out of bed. Grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist, he wanted to make her coffee. He had picked up actual coffee grounds and replicated a 21st century coffee maker, and all for Kathryn. For their first morning together he wanted her to wake to the smell of coffee. It was her one weakness and one he often exploited on Voyager. That was small of him, but he had to have his entertainment somehow.

Kathryn woke, stretched, and searched for Chakotay with her hands. He wasn't there, but she could smell coffee. And where there was coffee there was Chakotay in the kitchen. Sitting up, she clutched the sheet to her chest and swung her legs over the side. A small smile graced her lips as she got up wrapping the sheet around her body. Out in the hall she had a clear view of the kitchen and there he was, walking around making breakfast. The counter obstructed more of her view and it made him look as if he wore nothing.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well, Kathryn?"

"Hmm, I slept better than I had in years." Kathryn strolled into the kitchen and was slightly disappointed that he was wearing a towel. If she wanted to she could be evil and take it off of him and have her way with Chakotay right there in his kitchen.

"I can see that evil glint in your eye... Kathryn."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Chakotay stood in front of her and pulled her into his arms where they shared a kiss that seared their souls. Finally they came together and became one, now their lives were intertwined, inseparable. Chakotay knew he didn't want to live one day with out her and he knew Kathryn felt the same.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking that it is you lucky day, Chakotay."

"Really and how is that Captain?"

"It's my day off. Which means all day and night. So I would suggest that we take the coffee and go back to bed."

Chakotay only smiled at his Captain and her coffee addiction. Just one of the many things he loved about her. Taking the coffee pot and two mugs, Kathryn and Chakotay headed back to his bed where they spent all day talking about things they would do in the future, together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chakotay stood in the darkness of the briefing room and stared at the stars as they streaked by at warp speed. He and Kathryn had just come to blows nearly and hour ago about her treaty with the Borg and how he had broken it. He had over ruled her while she had been unconscious and he was the acting Captain. Chakotay had only done what he thought was right at the time. It made him sick to be at odds with Kathryn; but right now they were and his insides were twisted in knots. Again, he only did what he thought was right and the Borg were eventually going to double cross them. Rather than go head to head with a Borg cube he had caught them unaware and destroyed them before they could destroy them. After she had gotten back on her feet the Captain had started to dress him down but it was Kathryn who made it personal. That was also the reason he felt wretched right now. One touch from Kathryn and Chakotay's world was a place of serenity; words of anger and he was miserable. It was one hell of a way to live and yet he did nothing to change it. He knew he couldn't. Chakotay would go on like he always did; he would be her friend, the friend who was in love with her. But what made him so mad at her at times was his inability to discern whether she loved him in return.

"I wasn't wrong you know." Her voice surrounded him in the almost complete darkness as she remained in the shadows.

"You weren't completely right either," Chakotay muttered and winced at the anger still lacing through his words. He set his jaw and refused to turn to her, refused to let her see the pain in his eyes. He wasn't going to search for her in the darkness. The side of him that loved her wanted to turn, wanted to tell ask for forgiveness for going back on her word. But the angry warrior stood firmly and refused to be so weak, refused to give in to the woman who brought a measure of peace to his life.

Kathryn had already been hiding in the shadows of the briefing room when Chakotay slipped in using the dark as cover. Her first instinct had been to say something to him but by the stiffness of his back and the set of his shoulders she could tell that he was still angry about the words they had exchanged hours before. So, she sat on the floor in the corner and watched him while he watched the stars. Regret weighed on her mind while she watched him. She shouldn't have made it personal, but every time she was near him it was personal. It was just how it was between them and sometime she hated it. Then other times she loved how he could anticipate her moods and her actions. Instead of staying in her quarters that were right next to his, Kathryn opted to come here. She couldn't bear to hear his furious pacing that she knew he would do when he returned to his quarters. Chakotay paced when he was angry, when he was troubled, or when he was irritated, and usually that only happened if it was something that she had done. If she wasn't so proud then she would be apologizing, but she was the Captain and that meat she was always right even when she was in the wrong. Chakotay never failed to call her on it. When Chakotay didn't then it would be Tuvok and he would use logic against her.

Out of some perverse need to rehash what had already been said Kathryn spoke, "I wasn't wrong you know." She just needed him to understand.

"You weren't completely right either."

In the dark she could wince at the anger in his words. If it had been light in here she would have steeled herself for another battle of words between them. But it was dark and she could wince while being just Kathryn. She didn't want him to be angry anymore and she didn't want him to be angry at her. Stepping out of the shadow that concealed her Kathryn took that first tentative step towards him and knew she was going to face a coming storm. Right now he was as angry as a wolf and she had to tread carefully so as not to get bitten again.

Chakotay heard her move through the shadows. Each step he heard and counted until he felt the feather light touch that told him she was wary of him. He hadn't meant to move, hadn't meant to shove her against the wall, he hadn't meant for her to; hadn't meant to go to his knees in front of her. Chakotay hadn't meant to rest his head against her and wrap his arms around her waist. "If any woman could bring me to my knees it would be you." Chakotay whispered. Gone was the angry and what replaced it was sorrow and resignation. Sometimes he hated the feelings he had for her and sometimes they were the best thing in his life. Right now it was torturing him and it was torture to be so close to her day after day and know that he could never touch her the way he wanted. If Chakotay didn't find a way to fix things them his pain and anguish would eat him alive. Why couldn't he content himself with being her friend? He knew why; he was too much in love with her. It was evident and it pained him day in and day out.

Kathryn felt his sorrow, heard it in the words he spoke, and she was being choked by it. She was torturing him and she was torturing herself. There was nothing she could say, nothing she could do to make his hurting less. On impulse she ran her fingers through his ink black hair and allowed him to hold her. This was what she wanted; she wanted him. But there positions and their rank made it impossible. There was no way they could be lovers here. Every time they went into battle she would be choked up with a fear so consuming she wouldn't be able to do her job; all she would do would be to worry about him, worry about her lover and not her crew. If she knew for sure that she could separate her personal from professional then she would talk to him about a relationship, but if their arguments were any indication then she wasn't that hopeful until they reached home. Her own pain was going to eat her alive; she knew it. Eventually her heart would completely freeze and she would become cold and remote. Kathryn didn't want that to happen. Sinking down to her knees she wrapped Chakotay in her arms and held him in the way she wanted. "I don't want you on your knees," She whispered, "I want you standing tall; I want you to be my angry warrior who stands by me and gives me strength when I falter." Her voice broke with emotion and Chakotay just hugged her harder. He gave her the warmth she needed.

"I hate what we do to each other," He said as he pulled back from her. Chakotay knew he had tears in his eyes but hen again so did Kathryn. They were silver in the light of the passing stars.

"I hate it too, but what can we do?" She smiled and knew that they were on the road to mending the hurt between them.

"First we can get off the floor and second you can let me make you dinner," Chakotay smiled that certain smile that he knew would make her go weak in the knees.

"Yes to the first and yes to the second." Kathryn smiled and kept smiling even as he took her hand and together they got up off the floor and walked out of the darkened briefing room.

**CHAKOTAY'S QUARTERS:**

Kathryn sat on the couch and watched as Chakotay moved from the replicator to the small table he had. He was setting out plates of delicious smelling food that had her stomach growling. Whenever she and Chakotay fight she never eats very well. Alls he really does is drink more coffee than she should and try and throw herself into work until she can forget what happened, but the forgetting never happens and the work never gets done until she is left with the caffeine pumping through her blood and nothing to do that her mind will allow her to focus on. "Why do you love me so much?" The question slipped out before she could stop the words from falling past her lips. She watched as Chakotay froze. He went completely still like an animal sensing danger.

"Why would ask that?"

"Why do you…?"

"Kathryn don't so this." Chakotay interrupted quickly. He wanted her to stop. They had just mended each other from the last fight and he knew this discussion would end up as a fight; it would end up being louder to where people passing by would hear it.

"I want to know," Kathryn rose from her place and walked to him. Gone was the sense of peace. In its place was tension. She was casing him pain again, but she had to know, had to understand what was so great about her that he was giving her his love.

"Please don't do this?" He pleaded and refused to turn to her.

"Fine, I'll tell you why I love you," Kathryn took a deep breath and readied herself for a confession that she had wanted to give ever since they had lived together on New Earth. "You make me feel like the woman I am and not just like the Captain. You see the real me, you've always seen the real me and you've accepted me. You can anticipate my moods; give me a reason to smile just by being on the bridge in the morning. You make me feel so good… " Kathryn's voice faltered as her emotions became too strong.

Chakotay shuddered trying to fight back the emotions welling up inside him. Kathryn had said she loved him. Isn't that what he's always wanted to hear? Then why did it feel so terrible to actually have her voice her feelings for him? Because she would leave it at that and leave him to burn night after night for someone who would never share his bed. She would leave him the knowledge and no way to celebrate it. And yet he answered her, he would always answer her, "I love you because…." He shook his head and found it hard to speak. Chakotay turned to her and then tried again, "I wasn't a man before I fell in love with you. What I was was a Contrary, always drifting, always moving from place to place. Everything I've become is possible because of my love for you. What I see in your eyes is everything that I knew I should have become before meeting you and yet it didn't happen until you." Shaking his head Chakotay continued, "If that makes sense?"

"It makes more sense than it should," Kathryn stepped closer and placed her hand over his heart. She was comforted by the feel of its thunderous beat. He covered her hand with his right hand and rested his forehead to hers.

"What are we going to do?" Chakotay asked. He didn't dare move, didn't dare shatter this precious moment between him and Kathryn.

"Give me time; I need just a little more time before I can come to your bed, before I let myself be consumed by you." Kathryn answered. She needed to separate her personal and private lives; she had to find a way. 'Well Kathryn, you are going to that special hell where Captains go who sleep with their First Officers.' Even as that thought past through her mind she couldn't help but laugh.

"You're laughing at me," Chakotay pouted playfully, now he could be playful.

"No, I'm laughing at me," Kathryn backed away and then continued, "Because I'm going to hell."

"Really?" Chakotay was going to have some fun, he needed it and he was glad that the mood had turned so drastically again. He moved behind her and looked at her reflection in the view port, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't you actually have to sin before going to hell?" He made sure to make his voice a sensual purr. She shivered I his arms and looked at his reflection as well.

"I'm going to that special Captains hell reserved for those who sleep with their first officers."

"But you haven't slept with me yet," Chakotay pointed out.

"No, but I'm going to." Kathryn turned I his arms and solidified her sin by kissing him.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is another J/C fanfic for you all...

The day was like any other in the Delta Quadrant, except it was quiet, too quiet. Everyone was bored; the Captain included as she read reports and signed off on various things that only a Captain had to do. Kathryn was lost in thought when she smelled that familiar scent of coffee, but it had subtle differences, "Peace offering," A cup appeared before her and in the hand of Chakotay; her friend and unrequited love. She knew now that her heart loved him and where her heart went her mind was reluctant to follow without that cold stab of reality. It was knowledge on the grape vine that her first officer was dating her protégé; 7 of 9. That was her cold stab of reality and it was time she made her mind up about what she would do.

Taking the offered cup Kathryn said, "I didn't realize we were at war."

"Pre-emptive strike then, you seemed angry with me over the last few weeks and I…"

"Well, then have dinner with and we'll work it out." Kathryn offered, though somehow she knew that he would turn her down.

"I can't do dinner, but I do have lunch free if you want to brave the Mess and see what Chell decided to serve."

She knew it, but then again what was she expecting, "I'm up for an adventure." And without taking a sip she set the mug down on the console between them to follow him to the turbo lift.

**THE MESS HALL:**

As usual, but not lately, Janeway and Chakotay sat across from each other and talked, just talked like they used to and were oblivious to everyone around them. Kathryn found it oddly comforting to be with him again. Subtly she had been carving him out of her life ever since she learned he and 7 were together. It was petty and low to try and shut out her best friend, but still she tried and was miserable for it. So, this was her decision, she was going to fight for him. Leaning just a little closer she saw he had a tear in his uniform sleeve. Rather than call attention to it with her words she reached out her left hand and tugged on the material, "Were you crawling around the inside of my ship?"

Chakotay was baffled; the last time she had out right touched him was two years ago. They had just made up from a huge fight, one he couldn't remember; it was then that she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled, much like she was smiling now. Stunned he looked at his sleeve and saw he did indeed have a tear, though he couldn't remember where he got it. Chakotay was about to say something when Kathryn rubbed her hand up and down his arm. Now he was sure that someone had taken his Captain, "Who are you and what have you done with Kathryn?" Chakotay asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn answered with a question of her own. She knew how she must look to him. After all she had been brooding for the last two months.

Chakotay shook his head and smiled, this time it was a real smile that he had to dust off for Kathryn. Long ago he had reserved this smile only for her and since she was in a good mood he thought it ok to bring it out again, "Nothing, you just seemed…" Again he shook his head, "Never mind." Chakotay also noted that Kathryn hadn't moved her hand from his arm.

"Since you can't do dinner tonight how about tomorrow it's you and me in the holodeck," Kathryn offered. She had just the program in mind too; Lake George.

Getting into the playful mood, a mood he had long since abandoned with Kathryn, Chakotay leaned close and whispered, "What did you have in mind?"

"Lake George, a bon fire, and a bottle of wine," Kathryn answered and smiled.

"That is so tempting," Chakotay replied and he was still leaning close, all other thoughts had gone out of his mind at the moment. Too long had he lived without the teasing, tempting side of Kathryn; he was finding it a nice change from her brooding attitude from the last few weeks.

"You know you can't refuse," Kathryn said and chuckled.

"You're right, I can't refuse. Ok, I will see you tomorrow, 1900 on the holodeck, and I will bring the wine." With plans made Chakotay excused himself to go to his office to think, to ponder the sudden change in his Captain's, his friend's mood.

**1900 HOLODECK 1:**

Chakotay stepped through the doors of the Holodeck to a roaring bon fire, silvery stars dancing around a pale moon, and the sound of water lapping against the shore. He was greeted to the sight of his Captain dressed in loose fitting black pants and a form fitting cream colored shirt with bell sleeves that billowed in the breeze. For this evening she had brushed out her hair and let it fall down her over her shoulders as the firelight caught the hints of red. Chakotay was over come with a wave of lust so strong it nearly took his breath. His Captain, his friend, looked so gorgeous in the fire light; she was made for fire light. It cast her in shadows adding an air of mystery to her. Seven could never have this effect; her Borg implants would reflect the light. 'What have you done Chakotay?' He thought as he continued to stare at the woman in front of him. Slowly he started to move towards her as he continued his line of thought. Maybe he started with Seven to force her decision, force her to make a choice. The last time he and Kathryn had been to Lake George she had just cheated death and that night they had nearly kissed, but at the last moment she pulled back and made a hasty retreat. At the time he thought he understood; it was too much for her. And now here they were again and he was sure that if he tried to kiss her, her response would be different. At lunch the other day he had seen something there that he had not seen in a long time; she wanted him. It was the desire and just on the fringes was the emotion of her and regret. She must have known about him and Seven, how could she not this was her ship. And this had to be the reason for her prickly attitude the last couple of weeks. Her whole demeanor of acting like a lioness with a thorn in her paw was because of him. 'It was her fault.' His wounded pride hissed, and he supposed it was, but he still hated to see her in and sort of negative mood.

Kathryn wanted to turn the minute the doors opened. As hard as it was she remained with her back to him, she had to. She was giving him the chance to run, to flee back to Seven and then she would know his heart was no longer hers. And yet he stood watching her as she heard his foot steps coming closer. Tonight's intention was for her to apologize for the way she had been acting towards him for the past few weeks. It hadn't been her intention to be a monster, but she had and it was hard keeping up the anger at him, not when all she had to do was look at him and she melted inside. She had been a bitch, plain and simple. Chakotay was her friend, her best friend, and she had treated him terribly. But that didn't mean she was going to give him to Seven. No! Chakotay was hers and she had forgotten hat, more like she had convinced herself that it was better not to love him; it was safer for everyone. Kathryn had sentenced herself to a personal hell full of sleepless nights, tormented dreams. And she was sure it was no different for her Angry Warrior. Well, it stopped now. Kathryn was tired of having erotic dreams about her first officer and having now way of relieving the tension when she woke. She grew tired of having no one to hold her at night, just be with her, and surround her with the warmth that she so desperately needed at night but was terrified to ask for. She didn't want to ask him, had dreaded giving in to her wants and her needs. She was the Captain and she needed to be strong for the crew, the crew needed her to be larger than life. That was what she had told herself for years. But it was an excuse that she was going to stop using. Chakotay was what she wanted and with him she could survive anything.

Chakotay shook himself out of hit thought enough to close the distance between him and Kathryn; he needed to see her face, look into her eyes, and just to be near her. Right now she didn't look angry; she looked much as she had yesterday at lunch, she looked playful. He could also see a hint of decisiveness to her as well. And Chakotay had a feeling that it was a very big choice she had made. He was hoping that he lived up to the choice. For right now there was no Seven, no Voyager, no crew, and no Delta Quadrant; it was only them. It was just him and Kathryn on the shore of Lake George. Isn't this what he wanted? Didn't he want her to make a choice about him? 'You did this, you started with Seven to force Kathryn's hand, to force her decision.' Chakotay's conscience shouted at him. And maybe he had. But he was tired, tired of sleepless nights and dreams of unfulfilled pleasure. This was his way of getting what he wanted by a round about way. He was slightly ill to think he would be this underhanded about it, but he was left with no option. She had to control and this was the only way to make her act. Plus, he had no right to treat Seven this way; she had come so far as a person. But as he gazed at Kathryn he felt everything fall away until there was only her. "Hey Kathryn," He greeted and offered her his dimpled smile, the smile that belonged only to her.

For a moment Kathryn was taken aback by the power of his smile, the smile she hadn't seen in so long. Maybe he had made a choice without knowing hers. But that was Chakotay. He was able to orient himself around her moods, her choices, and her very being. Right now she was contented, content to stare at him, content to be by the bon fire. Chakotay had that ability; he could calm her, incite a fire to burn through her, or make her laugh. She should have known there was problem between them. First their dinners had started to dwindle, even though they were few and far between. Then he had stopped teasing her and calling her Kathryn. He even stopped smiling his amazing dimpled smile that was all for her. That should have told her something was wrong and yet she had ignored the clues and went about living in denial of her needs and his. Her only hope had been to reach Earth; that was when she could be with him. But as it stood Earth was a long way off. Now she was changing the game and taking what she wanted; she wanted Chakotay. Kathryn wanted Chakotay to hold her at night and guard her against the cold. She wanted him to fire her blood and bring her every desire to life. She wanted to wake to him in the morning and know that all was right within her world. "Good evening Chakotay," Kathryn greeted in return as she gave him her lopsided grin. It was a grin she used for him and him alone. It was a grin se used when she wanted to be playful with him and now she wanted to be playful.

"It's been a while since we've been here together," Chakotay muttered, "and just as I promised a bottle of wine." He handed her the bottle and let his fingers dance over her as she took it from him. Chakotay had seen the playfulness in her eyes and decided that two can play that game. H wanted to be playful with her, to make his Captain see what she had been missing in the dead of night while she had been alone in her quarters without him.

Kathryn saw in his eyes and felt in his fingers the flirtation that he was going to use; it was something she had missed; she had missed the way he would play with her. Chakotay could use his voice, his eyes, and the barest touch of his fingers to flirt and it was something she had truly wanted him to do again. If he wanted to play, then she would oblige, "2301, a very good year." Her voice dropped to a sensual whisper as she turned from him to retrieve the wine glasses she had brought with her.

She walked away from him and he was not about to let her get too far. Moving quickly and quietly Chakotay stood close behind her. When she stood her back was against his chest. All the heat he had and plus that of the fire seeped into her and he heard her breath hitch. Leaning so his lips were close to her ear Chakotay purred, "It is a very good year. The bouquet is rich with the trace of desire and a hint of wantonness." A shiver worked over her body and into him.

"And here I thought I could at least apologize first," Kathryn was breathless. He could do that to her just by being near her. His body was so warm, whether it was him or the fire she wasn't sure, but she was burning and it was all because of him. He was so close behind her and his lips wee so close to that one sensual spot just below her ear all he had to do was move her hair and he would have her, she would be his completely. This heat was all consuming and it was a heat only her first officer could inspire. 'He's with Seven.' The voice of her conscience shrieked. 'But right now he's not.' The devil answered with a wicked grin. And it was the devil that Kathryn was going to listen to.

"Oh, you will apologize," Chakotay backed away and took the heat with him. He wanted her to now the hell she had put him through. She would give him smiles, she would touch him, and then she would take it all away if it suited her. Now it was his turn to have the power over her body. "Don't misunderstand; you are going to apologize for acting like a lioness with a thorn in her paw."

"At least you didn't call me a bitch," Kathryn replied with no hint of anger or venom. She knew she was in the wrong and she was going to own up to it. The side of her that was the Captain knew what she had done was wrong, but it was the woman who lashed out and been hurtful because she was hurt. There had been no excuse for the way she had treated and now she regretted her treatment of him, not just over the past weeks but over the last five years. She had been absolutely retched to him. In denying them both she had done damage that was going to take too long to repair, but if he gave her the chance she would spend the rest of their lives trying to repair it.

"No, you were being a bitch, but I was trying to be polite." Chakotay shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest, a chest that was burning for her touch. He knew he was risking her temper, courting her ire, but he stood his ground and waited, just waited for her next words. Would they be words of anger? Would they be words of remorse? Or would she say nothing at all? This was his field, this was is game. He needed her to come to terms with what was between them; then and only then would he make his ultimate choice regarding his happiness.

"Ouch," Kathryn splayed her hand over her heart and then continued, "But given. You have thirty seconds to tell me how retched I've been to you the last few weeks." She may live to regret this but it was something that had to be done.

"You don't want to do that." Chakotay argued. What was she doing? She was making him crumble.

"29."

"Fine. You were miserable, insufferable, to be around. You were a bitch and I nearly dreaded coming to the bridge in the morning knowing you were there. I wanted to hide in my office rather than face you. For the last five years you made my life hell and I let you…"

"15 seconds and I'm starting to regret this."

"But in the face of all that, just looking at you now in the fire light I can forget it all and fall in love with you all over again." Chakotay confessed. Let him crumble. If he could crumble into her arms it would be worth it.

"Time," Kathryn whispered. "I really made you feel that way?" Her voice was small and barely above a whisper.

"You called time remember."

"Forget it. I really made you feel that horrible?"

"You did, but seeing you like this," He grabbed her shoulders lightly and squeezed, "I love you all over again." Chakotay answered and laid a kiss to her forehead. All the playfulness, all his intentions flew out the window so to speak and he held her in his arms. She was more precious to him than his next breath and he would fight to keep her. In the morning he would have the task of telling Seven that he couldn't be with her anymore, that he… Chakotay couldn't even think what to tell her, not when he was holding Kathryn.

"I'm sorry," Kathryn whispered into his chest and let the tears fall. Gone was the strong willed Captain, gone was her icy exterior, gone was her shields forged of steel until all that was left was the woman who hurt everyday for the pain she was casing him. Maybe now that it was all out in the open they could move on past the hurt, mend their hearts, and live a life that should have been theirs on New Earth.

"Do you love me?"

"Chakotay…"

"Answer me."

"Chakotay…"

"I need you to answer me."

"Yes, I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Here is another J/C fanfic for you all...

Kathryn looked around at her crew as they huddled near the slowly building fire. She had told them not to be shy, to huddled to together and get warm. Her crew would do her no good if they couldn't stop shivering. The cold was a nice respite from the insane heat of the day. Kathryn moved way to allow more of her crew to huddle near the fire as she went in search of her first officer. Chakotay was bound to be close. Going to the edge of the camp she saw him up on one of the standing stones peering at the sky. She had a sudden image of them together on New Earth. He was a few miles from the shelter up on a ridge, stretched out on a blanket, and he was just watching the night sky. Remembering New Earth hurt her heart. They had been content there. She didn't know how long she had been watching him, but he turned to her and smiled down at her. Chakotay had a smile that could light the darkest night. When she smiled nothing else in the moment mattered to her but that smile.

Chakotay had felt her watching him and had let her do so for a few minutes before the pull to stare back became irresistible. Ever since New Earth Chakotay's whole body had become in tune with hers, with her moods. She was in main concern. He had tried not to make her so, but it happened and there was no turning back. Looking down at her Chakotay climbed down from his high perch. Even from where he stood he could see she was shivering from the cold. The night air didn't bother him as much; his home world was of a similar environment. Chakotay stopped just arms length from her. He opened his arms, "Come here."

Kathryn shook her head, "The crew is no more than twenty feet away." But she wanted nothing more than to walk into his arms, let them surround her, and let his warmth pour through her until the chill fled from her bones. His arms looked so inviting and she was getting colder.

"You'll do the crew no good if you freeze too." Chakotay responded tilting his head to the side smiling at her. He was taunting her, he knew it, but that didn't stop him.

Kathryn could feel herself relenting. Sighing she walked into his arms and instantly felt better. Her body synced to his, feeling lulled just by his warmth. He wrapped his arm around her tighter while slowly lowering them to the ground. Kathryn settled into him more, enjoying the body heat Chakotay freely gave her. He was her haven in this new quadrant. He was her haven on the ship when she felt she couldn't continue. Chakotay gave her the strength to continue the journey home. He was her hope.

Chakotay shifted slightly so he could drape his left leg over both of hers. Immediately he felt the cold spear into his inner thigh. He shook his head and smiled. That was his captain, never complaining. Lust coursed through him as Kathryn snuggled into his arms. It was then that he felt her lips at his pulse point, nibbling and kissing. A moan rumbled low in his chest. Shifting again Chakotay took her lips and fed from her, fed his warmth into her. Logically he knew better than to be kissing her, but then again they were on a desert planet in a strange quadrant. The normal rules no longer applied.

With ever pass of his lips over hers Kathryn was feeling warmer and warmer. It still amazed her how well his body fit to hers, how he felt so right at her side. Shifting again Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and used her strength to pull herself into his lap. She sat straddling his waist with her fingers threaded trough his hair. Puling back Kathryn smiled, "Feeling warmer by the minute." Leaning back into him she took his lips and tried to give back some of the warmth he was giving her. Chakotay was the missing half of her heart, try as she might to deny it. He was her other half.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is another J/C fanfic for you all...

**HIS TATTOO:**

Chakotay and Kathryn had finished dinner hours ago. They had run out of conversation topics a little while ago and they were just content to stare at each other. After he took another sip of the wine he was drinking Chakotay happened to catch Kathryn staring at his tribal mark. She was biting her lower lip and her fingers were clenched in the fabric of her pants. Chakotay wanted to smile, wanted to chuckle and flashed her the smile he used only for her. He had known for years that her fingers itched to trace the blue/black lines above his left eyebrow. It excited him to imagine her delicate finger lightly touching his skin. Chakotay closed his eyes against the image and took another sip of wine.

Kathryn watched Chakotay as he took a sip of his wine. Her eyes had lingered on his lips, but then they traveled up to his tattoo. He had once told her that he had taken that mark to honor his father. And yet, her fingers still ached to trace the lines, to feel the softness of his skin. More than anything she wanted to trace those lines with her lips while Chakotay held her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She could almost feel him against her. Night after night she had dreamed of him, been held by him, only to wake and find that her mind was taking her to places she had no business thinking about. And still the want to touch him lingered. It would never go away. Kathryn just wanted to kiss him, to tell him that he was in her heart.

"Kathryn, if there is something you want all you have to do it take it." Chakotay spoke sensing her thoughts. The first move was hers, always had been.

"What is it I want?" She whispered. But she knew, she wanted to touch him, to trace his tattoo.

Rather than use any more words, Chakotay set his glass aside and reached for her hand. She offered no resistance, no hesitation. He pulled her astride his lap setting the tips of her fingers against his tribal symbol. "You want to trace the lines and I want you to." Chakotay answered. For a minute she froze, made no movement. Chakotay gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist and started to trace the top of his mark. Her breathing hitched and her body shook. Her light touch was turning him on. So much for her making the first move.

Kathryn could barely think as she moved onto Chakotay's lap. He pulled her gently by the wrist until she was seated on his lap. Was she really doing this? In fact she was. And then his fingers were around her wrist placing the tips of her fingers against the blue/black lines of his mark. Kathryn froze. This was too much, she was in sensory overload. Kathryn Janeway was touching her first officer, touching the man she loved beyond reason and logic and he felt so good. Chakotay felt so right against her. Her hesitation made him move. Chakotay was guiding her fingers. Kathryn took his que and continued to trace the lines. It was the most sensual experience she had ever had and they were only touching. Chakotay was getting aroused; Kathryn could feel it and it only made her want him more. Dropping her hand to cup his cheek Kathryn brushed her lips over the lines.

Chakotay groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her close. She was kissing his skin, kissing him. This was a sensual overload. He wanted to have her. Chakotay wanted to make love to her. But this had to be her choice, her move. So he was content to let her touch him. Chakotay's breathing was becoming short gasps as Kathryn lightly nipped his temple. She laughed and he tried not to lose his mind. "I... want... to... have... you," Chakotay gasped out.

"Then..." Kiss," Why..." Another kiss, "Don't you?" Kathryn asked between kisses to his temple. She had been waiting for him to ask her. Chakotay stood up with her in his arms and she laughed lightly wrapping her arms gently around his neck holding on.

"Yes Ma'am" Chakotay growled in her ear as he took her back to her bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Katrhyn stretched feeling thoroughly used. Her body felt loose and relaxed. Kathryn Janeway felt like pudding. Her mind was fuzzy and it felt good, so good. Next to her she knew that Chakotay was still asleep. His rested on the pillow next to her and his bronzed beautiful skin shimmered in the light of the stars pouring through her view port. With all her will Kathryn rolled on her side and snuggled next to him. She kissed his left shoulder and smiled when he groaned.

Chakotay was only half awake, half aware of Kathryn watching him. His mind was dull and his body was sated, but his flesh still hungered to hold her. Seconds later he felt her roll closer to him and kiss his shoulder. He groaned and held out his arm for her. When she settled herself along the line of his body he breathed easier. In this moment he felt whole. Chakotay felt like a new man.

"I had no idea it would be like this." Kathryn spoke, "Your body is so different." She levered herself up on her elbow to look down on him.

"You mean from Mark's?" Chakotay put his left arm behind his head and sighed.

"Uh huh," Kathryn nodded. "You have more scars." She leaned over his heart and kissed a thin line. "Plus you have a body that other women would die to touch and it's all mine." Molding her lips to his Kathryn reached up to trace his tattoo again.

Chakotay chose to ignore the comment about other woman and instead joked, "I've unleashed a monster haven't I?"

"You have, but I bet your hunger is as insatiable as mine," Kathryn kissed him long and deep.

Chakotay rolled them; he was invigorated. "My Captain." he laughed and moved down her body. His lips were level with her navel when Kathryn's alarm sounded interrupting them. They laughed and still lingered in bed together just holding each other. They had a ship to run and they couldn't put that on hold simply because they wanted to devour each other. There was time enough for that when night came. Later on they would work out how to balance the ship and their new found hunger. Chakotay was sure that she wouldn't leave him, wouldn't push him away, not after she's had a taste of him.

Kathryn laughed, covering her eyes with the backs of her hands, "Stupid alarm."

Chakotay slid back up, looming over her with a satisfied smile, "I guess we should get up. We do have a ship to run."

Making a face, Kathryn cupped the back of his head bringing his lips down to hers for a scorching morning kiss. She felt him respond, felt her own blood boil to the point of a raging need inside of her.

Chakotay's head swam with the feel, the taste of her. He had unleashed a sensual monster and he was glad of it. This was what he wanted. Chakotay had wanted her for his lover, just as he loved her as his Captain and best friend. He only hoped that they could keep the balance without losing their heads with desire. There was a few more minutes to be had before the troubles of the ship called them out of bed and back to their life.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is another J/C fanfic for you all!

A/N: this story was the result of a word challenge given to my by friends. I had to use some of the words they came up with and turn it into a fic….

**DREAMS COME TRUE:**

Janeway sat in her ready room drinking her fourth cup of coffee in three hours. She couldn't get her mind to focus, couldn't get back into Captain Mode. Her mind had conjured dreams of herself and Chakotay lying in a meadow enjoying a picnic while a warm breeze whispered around them. It wasn't her first dream about Chakotay, but this one was the one that had stayed with her well into the waking world. In that dream Chakotay had lured her out into a field of wild flowers where a bottle of her favorite wine waited with two glasses. He offered her one of the glasses and just as he was about to kiss her the alarm pulled her out of the dream and into reality. Not being able to feel Chakotay's lips on hers in the dream had put her in a foul mood when she had come to the bridge. She just wanted to be alone in her ready room to go over reports and drink her coffee.

Chakotay hadn't had a chance to say good morning to Kathryn when she had come to the bridge. She didn't stop, she just went to her Ready Room and hadn't come out for three hours. Getting up the nerve he went to the door and didn't bother with the chime. Chakotay just walked in to see her sitting on the couch with her habitual cup of coffee and a discarded report in her lap. Something was bothering his Captain and he wanted to know if there was something that he could do about it. "I missed saying good morning to you." he smiled hoping that would lighten her mood.

"So you've said it." Kathryn didn't want to look at him, didn't want imagine him as he had appeared in her dream.

"Kathryn is something wrong? Have I done something?" Chakotay stepped closer so he could look at her.

"No, it's just one of those days where it's just bad." she replied looking at his reflection. He looked better than he dreams.

"Then can I tempt you with dinner and wine? I'll even cook," Chakotay angled his head to try and see if he could gain one of her lop sided smiles that he adored seeing.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Kathryn closed her eyes against the image of him.

"Tonight then," Chakotay spoke before leaving her to brood.

**THAT NIGHT:**

Kathryn arrived at Chakotay's quarters feeling guilty about the way she had treated him that morning. he had been trying to make her feel better and she had ignored him. At least he hadn't rescinded the dinner invitation for which she was very grateful. Kathryn pressed her finger to the chime and waited with her heart fluttering in her chest from the shear amount of nerves. She had been so cold to him this morning and there had been no excuse for that. The door whooshed open to reveal Chakotay. He wore a warm inviting smile that melted her heart.

"You came? I was worried that..." Chakotay trailed off.

Moving past him Kathryn said, "About this morning. I'm really sorry for the way I treated you."

"You were having a bad day. I think it's the coffee you drink." He joked coming to her. He motioned to the table where dinner waited and her favorite bottle of wine.

"Dinner looks good." She cleared her throat sitting down ignoring the jib about her coffee intake. Only seeing him dressed casually she wasn't as hungry as she had been. Tonight Chakotay was dressed in warm brown leather pants; no doubt they would be soft to the touch if she dared reach out to touch him. He also wore the shirt she loved so much, a nice soft cream that accented his dark skin. Reaching out for her wine glass Kathryn busied herself with taking a sip, trying to get her mind off of how good he looked.

"I bet it will taste just as good as it looks." He smiled at her reaching for is wine glass in return. More than anything he wanted to taste her lips, taste the lingering taste of wine that would be in her kiss.

"It does look good, but I'm..." She laughed, "Not really hungry."

"Neither am I." Chakotay stood offering his hand to her. His plan had been to sit with her and try and get her to talk about why she was so angry this morning. But seeing her sheathed in red had all of his good intentions flying out the nearest airlock. Chakotay took Kathryn's wine glass and set it back on the table. Before he could rethink what he was about to do, he cupped her face bringing his lips down to hers. Her hands came up to his chest. Chakotay expected her to push him away. Only her hands slid up over his shoulders and around to the back of his neck where she threaded her fingers through his hair. Kathryn was kissing him back. Chakotay was dizzy from her lips. He cold only imagine how he would be when her skin glided against his in his bed.

Kathryn could feel all of her protests, all of her quotes about regulations flying out the window just at the feel of his lips on hers. He tasted of her favorite wine and of something else, something uniquely male and sensual. She wanted, needed more of him. Pulling back for air Kathryn moaned, "Take me to bed."

"I thought you'd never say that." He breathed out kissing her forehead. Chakotay gathered her into his arms walking back to his bed. And together they gave into the long denied desires they both harbored for the other. Tonight they would burn brighter than a sun.

**MORNING:**

Kathryn was lingering between wanting to go back to sleep and waking up to start her day. She was so warm, so comfortable that she didn't want to get up. Chakotay was a warm, delicious weight at her back and his arms were so right holding her close. His lips danced over her shoulder keeping her firmly in bed, in his arms.

Chakotay couldn't believe last night had actually happened. It wasn't until he woke up, felt Kathryn still in his arms; he actually believed it had happened. He could still feel her liveliness, the way her hands had ran over his flesh. Kathryn had been just as insatiable as he had been. For six years he had craved for her kiss, for her body, and now he had her. Chakotay only hoped that he could keep her. But right now things were perfect, and warm, and content. He was not about to ruin this moment with a conversation that would later come.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is another J/C fanfic for you all!

A/N: this story was the result of word challenge #2 I was given to me by friends. I had to use some of the words they came up with and turn it into a fic….

**ODD DREAMS:**

Chakotay bolted out of his bed breathing heavily. He had just had the oddest dream of his life. It wasn't scary or sensual; it was strangely funny now that he was reviewing what had happened. He wanted to talk to Kathryn and was getting ready to call her when the time of night hit him. She was probably asleep, just as he should be. Going over to his bed again he settled under the covers and tried to fall asleep. Twenty minutes of staring in the dark yielded nothing. He was wide awake and he wanted to talk to Kathryn. Taking a chance he tapped his comm badge, "Chakotay to Kathryn."

_"Kathryn here, I thoughts you'd be asleep?"_

"I could say the same about you. I had an extremely odd dream and I wanted to talk to you about it if I could?"

_"You can talk to me about anything. Do you want me to come to you or you...?"_

"No over the comm is fine." Chakotay settled back in bed and tried to figure out where to start.

_"Maybe you should just start talking."_ Kathryn suggested.

Chakotay smiled, chuckling lightly to himself, "Ok, well the dream started out normal enough. You and I were in the lift heading to dinner talking about random topics. First it was the color of the carpet in that apartment you had with your friend, it was pink as I recall. You hated it. Then somehow we got to talking about the time I lost my toothbrush on new Earth and come to find it was outside. The primate had taken it." Chakotay paused listening to Kathryn laughing lightly. "I told you it was odd."

_"Then what happened?" Her voice choked with giggles._

Chakotay drew in a breath and continued, "Then the scene changed to where I was in a coffin with a key taped to the inside lid. This seemed odd. Upon opening lid I sat up seeing my old Academy instructors brandishing icicles." Over the comm he could hear Kathryn breaking out in a fit of laughter. "I warn you that is not the weirdest to come."

_"Go on, please I'm listening." Kathryn spoke between laughs._

Chakotay's grin broadened more as he continued to relate his very odd dream, "Taking the key with me, I leave to room with all of them watching me and waving the melting icicles. I opened the door and yet another truly ridiculous sight greets my eyes. The door I unlocked led me back to my home world, to my mother's kitchen. In the center was a large plush blood red cushion where a white wolf rested. The wolf's head perked up as soon as I crossed over, but it didn't move. Then on the stove was a saucepan. Before I could go over to the burner the wolf get's up, walks on two legs and starts cooking..."

Together they both broke out in uproarious laughter that filled the room. Just having her laugh with him made his dream seem common place. It was Kathryn he was talking to and she was laughing with him. It made all the other things that had happened this week between them fly right out the airlock. Suddenly her laughter was cut off followed closely by the chime on his door sounding. Rolling out of bed he walked to the door and found Kathryn on the other side.

"Can I come in?" she asked then offered him one of her lopsided smiles, a smile he loved.

_'As long as you let me nibble on those lips of yours'_ He thought and cleared his throat, "Sure." Chakotay moved back so she could enter. His eyes followed her mapping her body encased in a midnight blue nightgown. It made her skin seem paler than he knew it to be. Chakotay wanted to lick his lips.

"That was an intriguing dream you had. Were you drinking before bed?" she joked sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Actually I was thinking about you before I went to sleep."

"And that's what your mind conjured?"

"Apparently," Chakotay sat down next to her trying not to look at her. if he had to he would sit on his hands, but that seemed extreme. His choice was taken away, when Kathryn threw her leg over his lap, straddling his thighs facing him.

"How do you know you're really awake?" she teased nipping his bottom lip.

"Don't say that. Makes me think of those aliens who nearly killed us in our sleep." Chakotay replied trying not to lick his lips.

"Then I think we should test it."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that." not caring what would happen tomorrow, he raked his teeth down over her shoulder taking them down to lie on his bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Chakotay walked out on the bridge with a small smile plastered on his face. This morning when he woke up Kathryn hadn't been there but he could still feel her skin on his, her lips, feel her nails biting into his back. All in all a night well spent. And there she was in her chair reading over reports. "Good morning Captain." he greeted taking his seat next to her. Just below her left ear he could see the slight trace of his teeth marks. Last night they had been ravenous.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay with a smile remembering the sight of all his wonderfully bronzed flesh above and below her, "Good morning commander. Did you sleep well? Any more dreams about wolves and saucepans?" she joked.

"No, but I did dream about a woman though." Chakotay tossed back seeing the red spread over her cheeks lightly. "Wanna hear about it?"

Kathryn turned to him, running her tongue over her teeth, "Maybe later." she winked at him turning her attention back to the engineering report she had been reading. Kathryn tried to read but her First Officer was looking so sexy sitting next to her in his command chair. How would she get through the day without wanting to kiss him every time he opened his mouth to speak? She would have to wait and see how the day went. Though, she imagined that she would be calling him into her ready room to kiss him senseless just to tide her over until they were off shift.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is another J/C fanfic for you all!

A/N: this story was the result of word challenge I was given to me by friends. I had to use some of the words they came up with and turn it into a fic….

**CHOCOLATE AND STORIES:**

Kathryn sat on her sofa in a short skirt and spaghetti strapped tank top looking at Chakotay wearing only a pair of pants. Tonight had been a night of wicked delights and dreams come true. She had brought him here to talk about the mounting emotions between them and he had taken her in his arms ravishing her mouth with his skillful tongue and silky lips. There went all of her words, he carefully laid conversation. It all went out of her head with Chakotay's sinful kisses.

Now they sat staring at each other with contented smiles. Chakotay didn't stay on the couch, he got up walking over to her replicator and keyed in a few commands. When the replicator produced what he had wanted he came back carrying a bowl of melted chocolate and a spoon. "Turn around." Motioning with his finger Kathryn did as he instructed feeling a blush creep over her skin.

Sitting down behind her Chakotay took the spoon and dipped it into the chocolate before drizzling some on her shoulder. the creamy sweet substance slid down with Chakotay there to clean it off with long slow licks of his tongue. he felt her shudder, draw in a ragged gasp of air. this pleased him to know he could have such power over her body. With the chocolate cleaned form her shoulder Chakotay had Kathryn turn to him. "Your turn." he lounged back stretching out and bearing his chest to her eyes.

Kathryn reached out, her hands trembling taking the spoon to draw a chocolate design on his chest. She did her best to reproduce his tattoo just above his heart. And keeping with what he was doing she leaned over him and used her tongue to clean away all the chocolate on his bronzed flesh. She was in heaven.

Chakotay wanted more of her, more of his sweet Kathryn, the warrior woman who fired his blood and brought him wicked sinful fantasies to plague him in the dream world. cupping her face he kissed her again, long deep slow kisses while he picked her up and carried her back to her bed in the room just beyond.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Kathryn rolled over keeping the sheet around her spent and still quivering frame with Chakotay at her side kissing her shoulder, the same shoulder he had drizzled chocolate on not two hours ago. It was then she spotted the mystery novel she was reading hiding under her pillow. Reaching for it she had the intention of putting it on the nightstand when Chakotay took it and read the title out loud.

"Feathers in the wind." Looking at Kathryn he asked. "What sort of book is this?" His captain was certainly full of surprises. But then again she had enjoyed a Victorian Noir on the holodeck. So anything would be to her liking He guessed.

Kathryn smiled, "It's a mystery novel from the 22nd century. Don't let the title fool you. It's pretty good."

"What's it about?" Chakotay angled his head to look at the

"These friends go to the beach for a week and then one night one of them disappears only to reappear two days later, dead, washed up on the morning surf. Rather then call the beach patrol they dig a deep grave in the sand and lay the body to rest. That night the rest of them left decide to pack up to leave only to find they have four flat tires. I'm only up to the part where one of the men took off his jacket handing it to one of the girls because she was cold just as lightening lit the heavens looking like a rabbit." Kathryn laughed at the look on Chakotay's face.

"Read some to me," He settled on his back folding his hands behind his head.

"Why?" Kathryn asked arching her eye brow. This was the first time Chakotay had asked her to read to him. It was a nice change.

"Please?" Chakotay teased kissing the warm flushed skin of her shoulder.

"Ok but if you get scared it's not my fault." Kathryn pointed out with a light teasing tone in return. It was unlike her angry warrior to get scared at anything other than the thought of losing her.

"I'll try to keep it together." Chakotay joked snuggling into Kathryn's side, draping his leg over hers under the blanket.

Kathryn sat up tucking the sheet around her before opening the book. "Lightening turned the sky into violent shades of grey while making shapes to trick the mind. Allison wanted to leave, she didn't want to die. Aiden took his jacket off draping it over her shoulders to keep her from shivering too much. She had appreciated it and wished she could just go home. At her house there was a new garden she was planning to put in with all sorts of flowers. She didn't even want to be here, but she only tagged along because of Aiden. If she died she would never get to do that, or tell Aiden how she felt about him."

Rather than being scared Chakotay laughed. "A garden? The girl might die and she thinks about a garden and a guy. Ok..."

Closing the book Kathryn put it on the ledge above her bed. "Ok, no more. I would rather have more of you." She wasn't interested in hearing him criticize her choice of recreational reading. Kathryn would much rather spend the rest of her morning devouring the luscious form of Chakotay. Night was the only time they could truly live for the other.

"Come and get me captain." Chakotay chuckled pulling her into his arms again while the passing stars witnessed their union of passion and of love. He slipped easily between her legs again, letting her set the pace.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is another J/C fanfic for you all!

A/N: this story was the result of word challenge I was given to me by friends. I had to use some of the words they came up with and turn it into a fic….

**TRUTHS REVEALED:**

The Mess hall was dark with the stars streaming by lighting the only two figures sitting together. Chakotay and Kathryn were studying data that could lead to a worm hole. "This could be our ticket home. But... Talk about a nightmare. If the crew found out, got their hopes up and then they were dashed. How could they... deal with yet another disappointment?" Kathryn started to say.

"I know how you feel. Only, we can't function like this." Chakotay sighed giving into his pale hope if only for a moment. There was the smallest hope that they could get home, Chakotay wanted to believe in it.

"Seven brought this to my attention yesterday. So far it's just out of actual sensor range." Kathryn gave Chakotay the PADD that she had been holding onto all day.

"Really? I was in Astrometrics yesterday and she didn't mention it to me." Chakotay turned towards the computer to study the data again. He wasn't paying attention to the faint image of the worm hole.

"Can't imagine why," Kathryn muttered getting up to pour herself another cup of coffee. Any mention of Chakotay being with Seven made her teeth set on edge. Taking the first sip of her new cup Kathryn let the caffeine sink in taking away the annoyance. It didn't do much; she was still irritated that Chakotay was seeing Seven.

Chakotay heard what she had muttered, and he was going to respond when Kathryn walked away from the pot of coffee. "Would it be out of line to ask where you're going?" he turned to watch her.

"I'm going to see if Neelix has something to eat, or should I say something that I want to eat. I missed lunch... and dinner." She snapped, "So, now, I'm hungry." Kathryn answered not bothering to look at him. It hurt to look at him. Gazing at him made her stomach do flips with despair. Kathryn couldn't talk to him like she had used to. Lately she couldn't stop from getting attitude with him with sarcastic comments. Kathryn was lucky he had pulled her aside and yelled at her. Maybe that was waiting for some sign he still cared about her as much as she still cared for him? Suddenly the lights went out and Chakotay was pulling her into a crouch behind the counter. She was about to ask what had gotten into him when she heard the doors opened and voices filtered in.

"You ignore my call for help and then you expect me to do what you say - you go to hell!"

"I did not think you truly needed my help."

"Need your help? I wouldn't have contacted you had I not needed your help. B'Elanna was buy and needed all her people. You couldn't have pulled yourself out of your damn lab for an hour?" Harry shouted.

"I was working on another project." Seven replied calmly.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay out of the corner of her eye and guessed what the project had been. A wave of white hot anger washed through her and she had this uncontrollable urge to pummel him. Though, Kathryn resisted.

"Next time I ask for your help, have the decency to HELP ME!"

And then there was silence so think it could be cut with a knife. "Can I ask why we're hiding?" Kathryn asked arching her eyebrows.

"No reason. Just... It seemed like a good idea at the time." Chakotay answered feeling stupid from hiding. He had the feeling that people were coming and one of them was Seven. For a few days he had been having second thoughts about being with seven. He had been dreaming of Kathryn for weeks; always the same dream. They were together on the Bridge and they were home.

"Hiding from your girlfriend is not a good idea." Kathryn snapped and stood up heading back out to the tables. Being that close to Chakotay always confused her. She wanted to fall back in love with him.

Chakotay hung his head feeling immense shame. How could he be foolish enough to think he could hide something like this? Standing up Chakotay followed her. "I won't waste my time asking how you knew. Just, I thought I had accepted our relationship as it was; friends."

Kathryn turned on him, "How could you think that? You should have known better!" She covered her mouth as soon as the words flew out of her mouth. Those words had been dying to escape her mouth ever since she heard Chakotay was with Seven. She wanted Chakotay to feel as much pain as she was feeling.

"You're right, Kathryn, I should have." Reaching out, Chakotay took Kathryn's hand and gently pulled it away from her mouth. He knew she was still angry at him and it would take time to make that anger go away.

"I shouldn't..." She shook her head. Kathryn tried to take her hand back, but Chakotay just tightened his hold on her.

"No, you had every right to say it." Chakotay said letting his guilt eat at him. The pain he caused Kathryn was his fault, only he could make it better.

"You gave up on... us. You gave up on there ever being an us. That broke my heart." She just kept on; kept talking to keep the tears she had been keeping pent up. If she stopped talking she might just cry. Starfleet captains didn't cry. As it was the tears were starting to well up. Chakotay was the only one who could make her cry.

"How can I make it up to you?" Chakotay cupped her face, tilted her head back so her eyes would meet his. There he saw sadness and the brimming of tears. "Seven and I are no longer together. You're too rooted in my heart, in my soul."

"Oh..." Kathryn closed her eyes. "Don't say things like that to me. I want to cry. You make me want to cry." No man had ever had such power over her. Chakotay scared her at times when he churned so many of her emotions up at once.

"Being with Seven was a foolish move on my part. My heart grew weary with waiting for you. The last few weeks my dreams have been plagued with you and only you. I figured dreams are answers to questions we haven't figured out how to ask yet. I want to be with you, any way that I can. Should I ask for forgiveness?" he thumbed away Kathryn's tears as they started to fall.

"I hate what you do to me, how you turn me around emotionally, but I would never let you go." Kathryn wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his shoulder letting the rest of her tears fall. After everything they had done to each other, Kathryn still loved him more than anyone else she had ever been with. She thought, 'You always hurt the one you love.' And she had done so much to hurt him in the past few years.

All Chakotay could do was rub small circles on her back holding her close. He had never wanted to hurt her, and yet he had ended up doing that anyway. Why did he do this? Were they in some sort of pattern where they would hurt each other, make up, and then end up hurting each other again? Did they need this pain in their life? Did they need each other? He knew he needed her more than life itself. She was his reason for living.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is another J/C fanfic for you all!

A/N: this story was the result of word challenge I was given to me by friends. I had to use some of the words they came up with and turn it into a fic….

**HUNGER:**

The night on New Earth was warm; the wind whispering through the Delta Quadrant version of a weeping willow tree's that surrounded the shelter where Chakotay and Kathryn lived while in exile. They hardly noticed anymore. Together, Chakotay and Kathryn had laughter, conversation, and teasing. It was pleasantly distracting and both of them couldn't be happier.

Chakotay had made pasta with marinara sauce for them both to nibble on. Neither of them had the desire to dine on food that would be heavy. So the pasta was perfect for them, He took the plates, set them on the table, and then poured a glass of red wine for them each. The table was almost set. Time to call Kathryn in from her garden. Chakotay moved to the door, but then rested against the edge just watching her as she ran her fingers through the dark earth. "Kathryn! Dinner's ready!" He called to her. She turned to him with a smile that he couldn't help but return. Kathryn was all he needed on this planet; all he wanted in a woman.

Kathryn had spent her time outside listening to Chakotay putter and mutter in the kitchen as he fixed them a light supper that night. She hadn't wanted to be out in the heat of the evening sun, but Chakotay needed the room in the kitchen to work. So, she relented and headed outside with the hope her little monkey looking friend would show up. It had been a few days since the primate had shown. Kathryn was getting worried about him. While she waited for Chakotay, Kathryn stretched out on the grass to tend to her small garden. "Kathryn! Dinner's ready!" She rolled to her back, bracing herself up on her forearms. Kathryn smiled at him where one of his dazzling smiles greeted her. Rising form the ground Kathryn brushed off the grass so she could head inside.

Chakotay held his breath as she came closer. When Kathryn walked it was as if she seemed to glide on the air. No woman could come close to the grace that Kathryn Janeway possessed. He held out his hand to her, waiting to feel the delicate touch of her fingers sliding over his palm. "Have fun in the dirt?" Chakotay joked just seconds before Kathryn too his hand.

"I did." Kathryn smiled, "Though, I tell you it was so hot out I was half tempted to have to you run some ice along my skin just to cool me down." she knew what she was saying and how it would effect Chakotay. Tonight was one of her more playful moods. Tonight she wanted to let him know that she was more interested in teasing him than being teased. Kathryn had to hide a smile at the sharp breath Chakotay took.

"You could have taken a cold bath." Chakotay suggested shrugging trying to decide just how much teasing he should do. Kathryn seemed to be in a playful mood and he wanted to keep her like that.

"Would you have taken it with me?" She asked turning to him bracing her hands on her hips; a gesture she no longer noticed she was doing. Tonight was about surrendering, about finally accepting life as it was. She and Chakotay were together, along, on a planet that provided them what they needed. What more could she ask for?

"Would you have wanted me to?" He answered her with a question of his own stepping close, so close that he could reach out and cup her face caressing her cheek with his thumbs.

"Feed me first, and then I'll answer." She laughed lightly moving away from him.

Chakotay quickly grabbed Kathryn about the waist bringing her back against his chest so he could whisper into her ear. "I have something better in mind." He purred like a giant jungle cat.

"And what would that be?" she ran her hands up and down his arms.

"I'll show you a new way to eat pasta." Chakotay promised. "But first you have to change."

"Into what?" Kathryn turned in his arms. Her heart raced at the hungry look she saw in his eyes.

"Anything that shows skin," Chakotay replied stepping back from Kathryn and removing his shirt letting his bronze skin glow in the sun light. A light warmth hummed along his back with the sun caressing his skin. He could hardly wait for Kathryn. Taking the pasta, the wine, and a blanket outside he set them under the tree where Chakotay arranged himself along the edge of the blanket with an easy view of the door to the shelter.

Kathryn could barely calm her racing heart as she stood in her part of the shelter looking through her clothes to find something that showed skin. Oh, why was she doing this? She knew why. She was lonely. She wanted to share Chakotay's bed. To have him hold her at night and wake to him every morning. She was tired of denying what she wanted. Kathryn wanted Chakotay. As quick as she could Kathryn peeled off her shirt, stripped out of her leggings, and she replaced it with the rose colored night gown she had packed. Her heart picked up pace with every step she took. Chakotay was lying provocatively on a blanket looking too good to be true. Kathryn's mouth watered with the need to run her tongue up the muscles of his abs.

Chakotay motioned her over with the need to have to have her close. She sank down next to him aligning her body to his just barely touching. He wasn't sure if he had the strength to drag this game out or not. Kathryn looked beautiful in the fading sun; it made her glow like a goddess. Leaning into her, Chakotay traced the line of her jaw with his lips just feeling the softness of her skin. It tormented him, made him ache and want. Tonight he would feel all of it. She gasped at the first touch of his lips. Chakotay only smiled but continued. Her hands glided up his chest settling just under his collar bones. With a slight nudge she urged him to stop.

"Wait," She gasped. "I'm hungry." She spoke. Kathryn needed time to calm, to get her heart under control. This was what she wanted, but she wanted it on her terms. Kathryn punched Chakotay back until he was lying flat on his back. "And right now that pasta smells so good." She grinned with a wicked glint in her eyes. Chakotay may have started this by Kathryn would make sure it lasted. To her right rested the bowl of pasta that he had made. With her right hand she grasped one of the strands pulling it free in one long line. "This is how I like to eat spaghetti." Kathryn wound the long strand of spaghetti on his sternum in a circle. Lowering her head, her lips made contact with his skin as she nibbled the pasta from his chest. Chakotay shuddered beneath her.

Chakotay gasped. His entire body came to life under the gentle glide of her lips. This was beyond his wildest dreams. On impulse his fingers tangled in her hair gently keeping a hold of something to anchor him in the land of the living. Her sensual assault to his skin might jut kill him, and she was only nibbling pasta off of him. A growl rumbled in his chest as Kathryn pulled back. He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until he was opening them. His mind had been on a sensory overload. Slowly he sat up keeping his eyes on her as he reached for a noodle he could drape on her exposed shoulder like tinsel. Gingerly Chakotay rested one of his hands at her hip so he could keep himself steady while he leaned into her; let his lips dance over her flesh. Just as she had done, he nipped and nibbled the strand off of her making sure to lick clean all traces of the seasoned pasta. To his tongue her skin was like silk, so soft.

Kathryn could barely keep from moaning at the way Chakotay drew his tongue over her shoulder in a line following the light seasoned taste of the noodle. Every nip, every nibble of his lips and teeth had her heart racing; it beat at warp speed. No one else had ever made her feel this way, no one except Chakotay. With very little effort the man had rooted himself in her heart and was never going to leave. Kathryn had always desired to have such a man and now she could. Now she was brave enough to claim him the way he had claimed her. She laced her fingers through his hair and tugged lightly until he was looking into her eyes. His eyes were usually a light chocolate brown, now they had faded into a deep brown as his passion rose. Kathryn kissed him deeply unable to resist the tempting offer his lips made. They melded to hers, danced and dueled with hers, as the passion in her blood fired and demanded satiation.

Chakotay was out of breath. He had to force himself to pull back, to lean his forehead to hers and breathe deeply to make sure he would stay conscious. Her words, barely above a whisper, lanced straight through him. "Take me inside." Chakotay looked at her.

"I'm ready to take that step." Kathryn breathed out. She could barely think over the pounding of her heart. Without a word Chakotay scooped her into his arms and walked back into the house with her.

**THAT MORNING: **

Chakotay had risen when the sun broke over the horizon with Kathryn's scent branding his skin, but Kathryn wasn't beside him and one of the light cotton sheets were missing. Wrapping the other around his waist Chakotay went to search for his lover only to find her sitting on the boulder in the yard watching the sunrise clasping the light blue sheet loosely around her. As the shimmering golden rays danced along her porcelain skin Chakotay had sharp images of them in his bed last night. She rose above him, her hands on his chest. As they finally collapsed into sleep his chest molded to her back and they began to breathe together.

Kathryn had woken up with Chakotay still wrapped around her feeling better than she had felt in years. Still that was not enough to keep her in his arms. She wanted to see the sun. She wanted to watch as it rose over the horizon on the first day of her new life, the life she had as Chakotay's lover, not just his friend. With this feeling she thought more fear would accompany it. What if she hadn't been all he thought she would be? What if Voyager came back for them? Would they be able to go back? Could she sleep without him again? All those questions rattled around in her brain only to be drowned out with the rising of the sun. Then, she felt it; Chakotay was watching her and she didn't mind. "Good morning." Kathryn greeted without turning to him.

Chakotay stretched feeling his muscles stretch, hearing his joints pop. His body hadn't had so much physical pleasure in a while. He had to loosen himself up. Going to her, Chakotay settled behind her slipping his arms around her waist pulling her back against him. His skin was hungry for the feel of hers against him. Now that he had her, he was going to fight to keep her should Voyager come back. Chakotay knew that was on her mind. It had to be. It was on his. But, he only kissed her temple whispering, "Good morning."

"It's going to be a beautiful day." Kathryn muttered. She wasn't ready to talk about what was on her mind.

"Yes, it will." Chakotay answered kissing her temple again. He knew her, knew she didn't want to talk just yet. They would have plenty of time to talk about this. For now they would sit and watch the sun and just be lovers.


	20. Chapter 20

Here is another J/C fanfic for you all!

A/N: this story was the result of word challenge I was given to me by friends. I had to use some of the words they came up with and turn it into a fic….

Most of the crew was attending a party on the holodeck to celebrate the New Year, another year in the Delta quadrant. But to the crew it didn't matter. They were all smiles and laughs while music played and drinks were poured. Tom and Harry had set every thing up for a New Years party, knowing the crew needed the distraction after the latest round of troubles.

Chakotay and Kathryn stood side by side out of the way watching everyone celebrate. The command couple were taking a well deserved respite in the shadows talking and teasing as if they had just met for the first time. "I really don't know how Tom does this." Kathryn looked around. On each table were little clear jars filled with brown and green sand making the container look like a tree and resting under each was a little squirrel constructed from almonds, walnuts, and peanuts.

"I don't know how those two do it." Chakotay said. "Did you see the fountain? It's all melted chocolate with a solid piece in the center looking like an **ice-**berg." A few times he had gone over to it and broken off some of the dark chocolate. Sometimes he had a wicked sweet tooth. Most of the time he craved Kathryn and the sweet kisses he knew they would share. Those fantasies never served to keep his desire in check. It made his body come to life just thinking about her up against him, her arms over his shoulders.

"Chakotay?" Kathryn poked him in the arm, "Are you listening to me?" she asked with a smile gracing her lips. Though, she knew the turn his thoughts had taken. His eyes grew darker and grew unfocused. Her mind had traveled down a road where it was just him, her, and the bowl of melted chocolate form the fountain. She would have loved to take some of it and drizzle on his bronzed flesh using her tongue to lick it clean. Kathryn could swear she felt his perfect skin on the tip of her tongue and she could swear she tasted chocolate. That kicked her heart rate into over drive.

"Same question," Chakotay teased, "Are you listening to me at all?" He joked running his finger down her bare forearm.

"No, I wasn't…" Kathryn laughed ducking her head down. "Sorry."

"That's ok, I wasn't listening to you either." Chakotay confessed smiling that smile he knew would get her to forgive him no matter what. He always used his dimples against her.

"Two minutes to midnight." Kathryn whispered looking at the countdown clock. Maybe they would enact that long dead Earth tradition of a New Years kiss. Just once she wanted the feel of his lips on her. "There is this old earth tradition of sharing a kiss at midnight," She was getting bold. "I was wondering if you would…"

"Help you resurrect it?" Chakotay asked leaning foreword perfectly intrigued by here train of thought. He was more than intrigued; he wanted to kiss her so badly.

"In just one minute." Kathryn nodded taking his hand and pulling him out of sight of the crew. She couldn't trust her control, couldn't trust no to get carried away when their lips met.

Chakotay followed her into the shadows of the resort program that they were using for the new years party and pinned her gently to the wall. Her blue flower Hawaiian dress had molded to her perfectly, so perfectly Chakotay felt his mouth water just at the sight of her. As per their usual he had dressed to match her; his shirt was a gentle cream color with light blue Hawaiian flowers gracing it that matched the same design as her.

Kathryn leaned back against the wall slipping her hands up the front of Chakotay's chest feeling every muscle that the shirt covered. Her hands slid up over his pecs, over his shoulders, up the side of his neck until she was cupping his face to bring him down close to her. He shuddered slightly at her touch, at the gentle way she ran her hands up him. Her body had long since desired to feel his gliding against hers. At least now, in the shadows he could give into her fantasy. She could give in.

Chakotay stepped to her, fit his hands to her waist. Distantly he heard the rest of the crew start the countdown. He trailed his hands down her side, down her hips, and to the back of her thighs. If was going to kiss her then he was could to hold her the way he wanted to. _10… 9… 8…_ Chakotay picked her up effortlessly, urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. _7… 6…5…_ Kathryn draped her arms over his shoulders, tangling her fingers in his hair. _4… 3… 2…_Chakotay took a breath angling his head towards her. He could feel her breath on his lips. _1_.

Kathryn fit her lips to Chakotay's feeling his tongue invade her mouth as he ruthlessly ravished her mouth with his heated kiss spearing heat through her body. Her hear pounded against her ribcage in a thunderous uproar at finally having her desire made reality. She was kissing Chakotay. **Noise-**makers and other sounds covered her loud moans of pleasure, covered the rumble of ecstasy that vibrated in Chakotay's chest. His hands gripped and massaged the back of her thighs as she arched her back into him. If she didn't stop kissing him soon; they would end up in her bed.

Chakotay stopped, had to stop. He rested his forehead against her chin breathing heavily. She had tasted like a thunderstorm, like rain, on the prairie during a summers day. Never in his life had he tasted a woman like Kathryn and he knew he never would again. She was his perfect match, the other half of him. The time for them was not right just yet. He was still her Commander. She was still his Captain. For them to be together, they had to be free of Voyager.

"Don't let go… not yet." Kathryn pleaded kissing his temple and holding onto him. She wanted to keep his body as close to her as she could for the time they had left. Tomorrow would come and they would be back in their uniforms, divided by rank. Tomorrow she would only be able to smile at him, touch his shoulder, and go back to silently craving his kiss with everything she had in her.

"I'm never letting go." Chakotay promised her. He was hers for as long as they lived. Tomorrow would come and he would have to stand stoically by her side, her strong right arm, to help her run the ship and keep the crew together. At least he could be with her, be by her side, as her Commander than not know her at all. Fate had at least given him that much.


	21. Chapter 21

Here is another J/C fanfic for you all!

A/N: this story was the result of word challenge I was given to me by friends. I had to use some of the words they came up with and turn it into a fic….

Janeway lay draped on the end of her bed watching the passing stars that let them know they were at warp speed. Her breathing became ragged, in short gasps. She dug her hands in the blanket on her bed trying to hold back the inevitable force of her release. Kathryn arched her back, taking the view of the stars away from her eyes, only momentarily. Her nerve endings felt like they were dozens upon dozens of fireworks exploding at once. A deep satisfied sigh escaped her. Male lips kissed her right knee, down her shin, all the way down to her ankle. Then his body was over hers, eye gazing into hers. "That... was... amazing," Kathryn breathed out heavily. Chakotay was a man of many talents indeed.

"I felt you needed something after today." Chakotay licked his lips arching his eye brow. Today had been one of the more harrowing days in the Delta Quadrant, and it had been particularly hard on Kathryn. All day today he had wanted to take her in his arms, kiss her, and assure her that everything was going to be ok. But he couldn't. This, in the shadows of her quarters, were all they were allowed right now. That would have to be enough for him.

"I would never be able to survive this place without you." Kathryn tangled her hands in his jet black hair. She always marveled at how soft his hair was. It was as soft as fur. "You're the reason..."

"Kathryn, you would survive even if I wasn't here." Chakotay interrupted smoothing her bangs back from her face.

"No, you give me the hope, the resolve, to keep fighting." Kathryn admitted. Her afterglow was still lingering and she didn't want to have this TALK now... so she changed the subject. "I heard and interesting rumor today."

Chakotay smiled, then rested his head on her chest, over her heart. He knew she wasn't ready for an emotional talk. A change of subject was what she needed. "What kind of rumor did you hear?" Chakotay asked listening to the beat of Kathryn's heart.

Kathryn chuckled, "I head that our very own Tom Paris was taking bets on us." She angled her head to look at Chakotay when his head popped up.

"Are you sure?" Chakotay smiled, barely able to contain his laughter.

"Oh yes," Kathryn kissed his forehead, "Though I don't see why we would be of any interest to Tom." she shrugged trying to hold on to the intense feeling of euphoria that Chakotay inspired in her.

"Who knows? Tom is an odd one to be sure." Chakotay said, "Though he must see something that we are unaware of that shows between us."

"Like what?" Kathryn asked. She tried to be careful how much affection she showed to Chakotay outside of her quarters or her ready room or his quarters.

"Like, I can't stop staring at you or your lips when you're in briefings." Chakotay answered playfully.

"Oh," Kathryn arched her eye brow at him, "You like my lips?"

Chakotay levered himself up on his forearms, loomed over her, "Oh yes," He kissed her deeply. "They are soft." A kiss. "They feel like a rose petal every time you kiss a trail down my chest."

Kathryn nipped his chin. "What else?" She could feel him hardening in response.

"I truly adore your lopsided grin." Chakotay would feel his heart beat faster, his blood pump harder, when she would give that grin to him. Every time he wanted to haul her against him and ravish her mouth. "What about me fascinates you?"

"Well," Kathryn shifted under him making sure to elicit a groan from him, "I adore those wicked wicked dimples of yours. Every time you flash them, I go..." She kissed him, "Weak at the knees." Kathryn brought her knees up against his hips. He was at the right angle to take her, to join their bodies together.

"Are you ready for more... relaxation?" Chakotay teased rotating his hips.

"I think... I can handle it." Kathryn answered draping her arms over his broad shoulders, smiling devilishly at him.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Kathryn shifted in her Captain's chair feeling every bit of play she and Chakotay indulged in last night. She reached for her fifth cup of coffee of that morning because of the lack of sleep that she had had. But Chakotay had been worth it. Idly she reached for the PADD on the center console at the exact same time that Chakotay did and her hand brushed his. She should have reacted, jumped back, but she had been looking foreword to the chance that she could touch him again.

Chakotay felt sparks zing up his arm and tingle in his fingertips just at the touch of her hand on his. "Sorry Commander." She smiled taking her hand back slowly. Kathryn gave him that teasing smile, that lop sided smile designed to drive him crazy. "Don't worry about it Captain." For most of the morning Chakotay had been licking his lips trying to find some remote trace of Kathryn, anything to get him through the day before they had dinner, before he could have her for dinner. His need for her was clawing at him, at his entire body.

"Never do." Kathryn smiled again draping her left leg over her right knee that sent a jolt of remaining feeling through her system. It took all her will power not to moan in pleasure. Kathryn bit her bottom lip to keep quiet. Beside her she saw Chakotay smother a satisfied grin and resisted the urge to lightly smack his shoulder. Soon, she was going to have to retreat to her office. For now she was going to stay right where she was, close to Chakotay, steal innocent touches, and enjoy the dull part of the Delta Quadrant until the next crisis popped up.


End file.
